Le Destin est Immuable
by MidnightWren
Summary: Fate is Unchangeable,no matter what the past was. AU in which Eponine is not the loved child but treated like Cosette and rescued with her by Valjean. A tale of family, love and fate when the barricades arise. E/E, C/M
1. Chapter 1

AU in which Eponine was treated the same way as Cosette, the two are rescued by Valjean, fates change until the day barricades arise.

AN: I'm guessing at ages here, I wasn't sure how old they would be I know Cosette was in the inn for 5 years and I'm guessing she was around 4/5 due to her portrayal in the productions.

December 24 1823 Montreuil-sur-Mer

The inn had once been great, but just a few years of neglect the building's interior had degraded. In some ways the girl who sat on a stool near the heart was like the inn. Looking at her now any passersby would never have imagined her Eponine the spoiled and dotted child, her dark hair was tangled and her nearly olive skin dull, dirty and patterned with sores from various illnesses. Her cheeks were hollow and arms thin. She was dressed in rags, far from the fine dresses she wore for the first seven years of her life. She was trying to repair a blanket, that's if the scraps of fabric could be counted as one.

She looked up from her work to the window. The woods stretched out behind the inn, dark and gloomy. Cosette was out there after her father had thrown her out with a pail to draw water from the well. The guests at the Inn were few and far between, at least today it was full, with the holiday tomorrow. She leaned against the wall, remembering the Christmas's of her past filled with treats and presents, when Alzama was still with her, before Papa had sent her away. The drunken laughter was however stopped by the appearance of an older man and Cosette, Eponine set her work down and crepped closer to the man,

"I have been entrusted to care for this child, her mother is gone and she left Cosette in my care." Her father tried to convince the man to leave but as soon as money was introduced the innkeeper quickly changed his mind. The man told her father, Eponine's eyes widened This man was here to take Cosette? She shifted out of the shadows of the inn so Cosette could see her. Her friend gently pulled on the mans coat, he turned to her and Cosette pointed at Eponine, she cowered back behind a pillar "Come here child." The man called and Eponine slowly made her way to the man, but her father grabbed her arm and drew her close.

"Now why would you want to see my _allouette_?" He asked and patted her head,

"This is your child?" The man questioned taking in her appearence Eponine quickly twisted out of her father's grasp and dashed over to Cosette grabbing her hand. Her father smiled " Now my love you must let her go, come to your Papa." He opened his arms, but the child would not fall for it,

Jean Valjean looked at the girl cowering next to Cosette, he knew he needed to get to Paris in a hurry one child would slow him down, another would just add to it. But when the girl looked up at him, with dark eyes he felt the same pull that Cosette had on him. He knew that if he left this child here she would surely perish at some point far to soon. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out another wad of francs

" If you would agree I can take this child, give her a proper education and life for no charge." The man told her father, he didn't do anything but the man put more francs on his hand and her father quickly snached them up and shoved them into his pocket. It was at that moment that she made herself forget about her father, about the love he gave her in the past, how she was worth a wad a francs. Her father grabbed her and gave her kisses on the top of her head and face, Eponine squirmed at the wet whisky scented residue he left. The man smiled and took her hand, Eponine felt no fear this man didn't reek of alcohol, he was clean and dressed nicely. She looked over to Cosette who had his other hand, the girl gave her a slight grin. The three left the inn, and went out onto the snowy streets, a carriage waited for them, the inside plush and safe from the winter. The man helped her inside and offered a heavy blanket, she and Cosette sat next to each other staring at the man.

"I will be both a father and mother to you both, you will never be cold, hungry or scared again, I'll keep you safe." The pair smiled, true smiles, and as the carriage left the town they settled against each other, feeling the fear and pain melt away. They were safe and Eponine knew this man would not change like her's had done. He would be her true papa.

Valjean watched the two children sleep

feeling a strange force overcome him. They were so innocent, so young, yet they had suffered so much. He leaned against the window, as the snow fell around them, this was his fate. To care for them, to give them his life.

May 1825 Paris

The sun was warm and the flowers of the garden were in bloom, offering a scent of perfume to the garden. Jean Valjean sat on the bench watching the two young girls run around the walled space. They had spent nearly a year in the convent making sure that no one would know who they were. The girls had gained weight and became lovely children, Cosette with golden hair creamy fair skin and bright blue eyes. Eponine's skin had gotten a warm glow that suited her dark hair and eyes.

He found the home in the early days of the new year, In the few months they had spent in the home the girls had opened up even more, they spent their days happy, he educated them himself, with reading, sums, and history. His children received all he could give, toys, treats and clothing, It was in the convent that he saw their personalities emerge. Cosette was the more quite of the two, kind and submissive. While Eponine had rebelled, she played rougher and acted more like a young son then a little lady. Even though the pair was so different it was clear to him that they both loved each other, they played games together sharing the same fine doll he had gotten the night he found them. And at the end of the day when he put them to sleep they would crawl into bed together, and listen contently to a story. They would drift off, peaceful reminiscent of angels. He only wondered how long this could last. Before Javert would come rapping on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

November 1831 Paris

7 years had passed since Valjean had landed in the city, 7 years of political turmoil and poverty for the majority of Paris. Eponine and Cosette had grown from the young girls they were, both about 19 they were a sight for the residents of Rue Plumet. But as peaceful as their life was, the sisters wanted to go out and see more. One night in their room, Eponine braided Cosette's golden hair.

"Ponine?" She asked quietly

"What?" Eponine replied as she finished the braid, Cosette turned around facing her sister. "Have you ever been in love?" Eponine snorted

"How could I? Papa never allows us out of the house." She gave a sad smile, "But I love you." She gently held Cosette's hand, but the girl stood up,

"I want to fall in love! Like in the stories, in the operas!" Cosette spun around her cream nightgown fluttering around her, "Don't you want to love too Ponine?" Cosette grabbed her hands and pulled her off the bed, Eponine sighed, what good would love be? Love would just hurt her in the end, or saddle her with a gaggle of children,

"I want to go out and do things, I want to see all of France, all of Europe!" She exclaimed remembering the paintings she saw in books.

"And you would go alone?" Cosette asked raising a brow, Eponine shook her head, "No you would come with." Smiling Cosette laid down on the bed with Eponine next to her, "I'm going to sneak out tomorrow." Eponine whispered, Cosette's eyes widened "I"ll be fine, I just need to leave without Papa's hand like a leash on me."

"What do you want me to say to him?" Cosette asked Eponine shook her head,

"He won't know, I'll go in the evening when he's out and just put bundles in my bed, he doesn't check on us anymore." Eponine finished and Cosette thought before nodding, her sisters face light up. Eponine blew out the candle and the room was shrouded in darkness. "If all goes well you can come with me." Eponine whispered "We may find your love." Cosette smiled at this, as images of handsome men came to mind.

The next evening after Valjean had left the home Eponine donned her most basic dress she wrapped a heavy shawl around herself and tied her boots. Cosette sat in the parlor silently. Eponine felt the guilt rise, she was leaving her sister alone, " I'll try to find you a prince Cosette." She told her sister. Cosette grinned and hugged her.

"Stay safe Eponine, promise me." She told her Eponine promised and left the home, climbing over the back garden wall to freedom.

The streets were still alive with the people, Eponine took in the atmosphere so many people, so many sights and sounds. She knew that the area wasn't the Paris everyone knew of or even the one she wanted to see, but its grittiness had the charm. She wandered the streets, when a group of young men passed by cutting her off, they rambled into the ABC Tavern. Her curiosity got the best of her and she followed the men to the tavern. Peeking into the windows she saw the men jostling each other, Eponine felt a longing for the relationship they shared, to have real friends. She moved closer to the door, remembering her father's words on the men who went to taverns, that they were violent and of ill repute. But the idea of seeing the men in their made her go in.

The tavern was busy, full of people with friends and family. She looked for the boys and saw them around a table in the corner. She sat at a table near them, and when a barmaid came up to her she ordered a whiskey. She stole glances at the men, seeing that they were a quite handsome bunch.

"Mademoiselle!" One man called Eponine turned to them, he held out a chair for her, and smiled. Eponine felt her heart race, she had never known any men who were her age before. Her impulses got the best of her and she sat down with them. " What is your name Mademoiselle?" A man asked her, he had red wisps' of hair that fell across his eyes. She blushed at the look he gave her.

"Eponine." She answered him he gestured to himself. " And I am Courfeyrac" He introduced her to the rest of the men, a man at leaning back in his chair with a thick volume was Combeferre, another who had already drunk more then his share was Grantaire. But the only one who didn't pay much attention to her was known as Enjolras "Don't be insulted by Enjolras his only love is Patria" Eponine locked eyes with the blue eyes man, who stared at her like she wasn't there. She felt her boldness rise.

"Monsieur I believe you would find the Patria will not offer you the same pleasure as a women." Courfeyrac guffawed and Enjolras looked down at the table before catching her eyes again, he gave a small smile, and in no words Eponine felt her heart palpitate in her chest, suddenly she began to understand what Cosette ranted on about. She listened to the men talk, about revolution, the poor and the government. She knew she appeared like a bourgeois but the memories of her past made her agree with the men. When the night grew late when the men left. Courfreyrac carried out Grantaire the latter of the men was singing a song and could barely hold himself up. She was beginning to leave when Enjolras stood next to her.

"Mademoiselle you seem out of place here. A little rich girl?" He chuckled at her

"I am not like that." She stated angrily. Enjolras gave her a questioning look, sighing Eponine looked him in the eyes. "Have you ever been starving? Really truly starving?" The older man shook his head. "It's the type of hunger that makes your head spin, you shake, and heave, that you wish for death because your stomach hurts so." Enjolras looked down, "

"You certainly don't look starving mademoiselle." Eponine shook her head

"There are pasts that you do not like looking back on." She replied. Enjolras stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I owe you an apology mademoiselle." He told her and she felt a blush grow on her face. The man's blue eyes were kind and his golden curls fell near the eyes. The man walked with her until she was near her home, with a smile she nodded and began to run off, " Mademoiselle!" He called and she turned "Will you ever be back to the tavern?" Eponine grinned and shook her brown locks

"If possible monsieur I will return." She turned on heel and with a jump scaled the wall to a garden and dropped from view.

AN: The next chapter will be focused more on Cosette, and thank you for all the reviews and Follows! Review, like, follow, build a shrine whatever floats your boat.


	3. Chapter 3

November 1831

Cosette sat at her desk practicing her penmanship but soon the curled script lost its value. Sighing she set her pen down. Last night Eponine had told her of the night she spent out in the city, but instead of traveling to the heart of Paris she stayed in a poorer area. Joining a group of young students in their talks of revolution. After hearing the tale Cosette longed for the same gall her sister had, lord knows she longed for friendships and a love, but she would never have the courage of Eponine, to defy Papa and go out alone. She knew she had always been the child to listen and do as she was told, that's why Eponine was disliked by teachers at dance and etiquette lessons and why she had glowing praises from every Madame at the schools. But her attitude had been learned, from her childhood she knew that she needed to follow orders to avoid a kick, smack or have a meal taken away. And even after her Papa had taken her to Paris she remained subservient finding that even in a world where she had a higher place that people liked a girl who wouldn't challenge them. And truth be told Cosette had no problem with being compliant, she saw no harm in it for it was the way she was taught to act.

She left her room and sat in the dormant garden. The air was cold but she didn't mind. Her clothes fine and warm protected her. Besides she had endured harsh winters barefoot and clad in only the thinnest rags. She looked down at her hands; those were the days she tried to push out of her mind forever. A time when her body ached from chores and she would fall ill often from the cruel conditions she was in. It was a time when Eponine had no sister named Cosette but one Azelma., when Cosette was the whipping girl of the sisters. But that was before the money began to stop flowing into the inn, before Madame left with the baby boy and before Azelma was sent away. Cosette could remember the day the youngest girl left of Eponine's screams and wails. And when the fateful day came that Eponine was working alongside her Cosette felt herself conflicted she wanted to feel happy that her tormentor was at a lowly station, but she remembered the teachings that she heard one day when she snuck into a local church. She knew she had to forgive Eponine. And she did, the girl's pain, fear and hunger bound them together and when Papa came Cosette knew she couldn't leave without her only friend.

And since Eponine was her only friend, Cosette left her bench and went to the closed gate. Through the intricate wrought iron design she saw the people of the neighborhood she saw a gaggle of girls nearly her age walking hand in hand. They looked at her and laughed, whispering about the old man who lived with two young girls. They called them the bastard children, clearly bearing no resemblance to each other or Papa. Cosette turned away from the girls, their words were hurtful but her longing for companionship of others made her want to join them. She wanted to walk down the boulevards and to fashionable boutiques with girls just her age.

And over all of that she wanted to fall in love. Smiling to herself she played her long golden locks. She had often dreamed of the man she would marry, he would be kind and gentle like Papa but also brave and honest. Her love would be handsome, blue eyes to match her own and dark hair. He would be educated and passionate. Cosette took her seat on the bench and let her fantasy's take hold of her.

"Cosette!" She heard her Papa call, the aging man entered the garden "You'll catch your death out here in the cold." He said and Cosette sighed standing up. When she reached the door she saw him look over his shoulder to the empty street.

_He was always looking over his shoulder always keeping to himself_

Her father took a seat in the parlor near the warm fire. Cosette stood in the doorway looking at him. "What is it Cosette?" He asked, Cosette joined him in the room, kneeling at his feet she rested her arms on his knees.

"Papa would we be able to go to the Opera soon? " She pleaded widening her blue orbs a little knowing her father often fell for this trick. Valjean shook his head and Cosette's heart dropped. "But Papa we've been so alone, we haven't gone out in weeks."

"Cosette these are dangerous times," Her father answered harsher then he wanted to. Cosette pinched her full lips and left the room quickly. It was like Papa to stop all contact to the outside world for months at a time, she wondered how he could bear it. Slamming the door to her and Eponine's room she saw her sister jump in the small settee, Eponine put her book down.

"Cosette?" She questioned seeing her sister's angry expression; Cosette took a seat next to Eponine, Shaking Cosette rested her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes she gazed at the floor.

"I can't stand this much longer." She muttered and shook her head, "I feel as though I'm some princess kept in a tower and the dragon is Papa." Eponine took her sister hand and squeezed it.

"Come out with me, the next time Papa is out." Her sister whispered. Cosette smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Why must I have such desire to go out but never enough courage to act on it?"

"It's because you're so used to being a little lady, my friend you need to be ornery." Cosette laughed a little at Eponine's mischievous expression. But the sisters both knew the closest to disobeying Papa the blond had gone was climbing a tree as a child, it was when Papa caught the girls a stern lecture of his father who died from a fall stopped Cosette from reaching for the branches, but Eponine was not fearful. She had persuaded the sister to climb once more, but the child had visions of herself falling to her death and quickly jumped down.

A knock on the door broke the silence, Papa stood in the doorway he entered the room quietly. His gently smile made Cosette begin to forgive him.

"I am sorry love, let it be some time before we go to the Opera, but tomorrow we can take sometime in the Jardin de Luxemburg. " Valjean smiled at the two, knowing they often enjoyed their strolls through the park even in the winter. Cosette nodded and looked at her sister who agreed, Valjean lightly kissed the top of their heads. "Goodnight my angels." He told them and strode out of the bedroom. The sisters dressed for bed and as they crawled into the cold bed together they cuddled together helping warming the sheets.

"Who knows Cosette maybe your prince is at the Jardin." Eponine told her, Cosette let a small smile on her face. Eponine closed her eyes. Maybe he would be there as well.

AN Freaking Hell! All these follows, I won't disappoint updates should come hopefully once a week, but I have finals in a week and I'm not sure if I can be as frequent. But thanks for all the love!


	4. Chapter 4

November 1831

The day was cold but the sun was high warming Paris. The Parisians took to the streets hoping to enjoy the last bit of warmth they would have before the city would be blanketed in snow. The girls dressed in a hurry excited to have some time out in the city, Eponine dressed in a blue and brown plaid gown, with her thick mantle she tied her wide bonnet and took Cosette's arm. Her sister wore a grey floral dress with the same mantle Eponine wore. The girls joined their father in the carriage for the short ride to the gardens. Eponine scanned the crowds, hoping to find the men who she found in the taverns that night. The carriage slet them off and taking each of their fathers arms they walked the mostly dead gardens. The massive green space was circled by gravel walkways, tall trees lined much of the roads, They passed The Luxemburg Palace, and the various evergreens. Papa soon became tired and took a seat near the pool that faced the palace, he told the girls to stay near. Walking arm in arm they circled the pool chatting and laughing. Cosette began to feel her spirits rise with the amount of people they were passing. A flash of red caught Eponine's eye, she turned and felt her breath catch in her chest. Enjolras was walking along a path with a few young students they were talking quickly one was clearly annoying Enjolras. The one man was shoved by another and his books flew out of his hands, spewing papers to the path, Cosette rushed forwad and began to help him.

"Merci Mademoiselle." The man said Cosette looked up from the papers to him and blushed; his eyes were warm and kind. _Not Blue_ she thought. Biting her lip she nodded and stepped back; by know Eponine was by her side. Enjolras locked eyes with her and she felt her hands shake. The blonde man smiled

"Bonjour Eponine, I have not seen you at the tavern." He told her Cosette gave her sister a funny look,

"It has been hardly two days Monsieur" She answered quietly with a shy smile, Enjolras grinned and looked over to Cosette. Eponine took her sisters arm "This is my sister." She answered she noticed the man who was annoying Enjolras was staring at Cosette and vice versa. She looked back to where Papa was sitting and found the bench empty but he was making his way to them. Enjolras noticed this and with a curt nod he took Eponine's free hand and kissed it.

"Au revoir and Merci Mademoiselle." He said and grabbed the staring boy the group departed " Pontmercy you think you could blink?" She heard the one man laugh, Papa was at their side now,

"Papa I was just helping the boy pick up his papers." Cosette told him laying her gloved hand on his arm. But his eyes weren't on Cosette but on Eponine. Her stomach twisted

_He had seen him. _Her father said nothing, but his silence signaled the end to their trip. They followed him back to the carriage and set off to their home. The girls took a last look at the city knowing that they may not see it for some time. Back in the home they went to their room. Cosette grabbed her sisters arm,

"Eponine! Why have you not told me of the _homme? _Eponine shook her head.

"Cosette it is not like that, I only just met him." The girl explained but her efforts to persuade the girl were lost. "We just share views."

"Oh Ponine! You are a horrid liar." The girl giggled and Eponine shoved her slightly. But even though she had barely known Enjolras she felt like her body was made of water every time she thought of him. But it made sense really, she had barely met any men in her life, and an attractive one like him was surely not to be missed. But it was something else about him that truly made him different. It was the passion and the rebellion he had that matched her own. Even though hers wasn't much more then not listening to teachers and scaling trees when told not to, she longed for more. The rebellion he caused was exciting, it was something other than the needlework and reading that filled her days. It was at that moment that she knew she had to out to the tavern again, even if he wasn't there. She had to go there for the revolution they spoke of. She desired the rebellion so.

Later that night when her father was fast asleep she gave Cosette a kiss on the cheek and made sure the piles of clothing in her bed looked like her sleeping form. She climbed out the window and sprinted down the street. A thrill ran through her body, she was free, the tavern came into view and after quietly entering the establishment she was quickly noticed by Courfreyrac who pulled a seat out for her. "It is nice to see you again Mademoiselle." He said and poured her a glass of wine. She grinned and took it. She noticed more men at the table this time, Jolly was a medical student fretting over not getting out of here fast enough to study for examinations. But she saw that Enjolras wasn't present at the table.

"Do not worry my friend; our fearless leader will arrive shortly." Courfreyrac told her, and as if on cue the man entered the room. "I see you have come to another meeting mademoiselle." Eponine nodded, "Well you shall meet our new member Eponine this is Maruis, but I think you meet today." Eponine smiled at the boy who was clearly enthralled with her sister, The meeting began, with each word spoken Eponine felt herself being drawn into the revolution the young men wanted to start. But she wasn't prepared when Enjolras called on her, "Eponine has insight better than all of us on the life of the poor." She snapped her head to Enjolras feeling rage rise. But the quizzical looks on the ami's faces stopped her from leaving.

"When I was a child my parents owned an inn, we were wealthy for so long. But then people stopped coming, and my father began gambling and drinking. When Maman left with by brother he began to treat my sister and I like slaves, he later sold her to someone. "She swallowed and bit her cheek " The worst thing wasn't the work or the cold or sickness, it was seeing the wealthy go by my door like I didn't matter, another faceless waif." She stopped and brushed her dark hair back." My Papa took me in, raised me like his own." She told them and took a sip of wine. Jolly nodded as did the rest of the men, but she knew known of them really understood the struggles of the poor, they were all the educated sons of the wealthy. Privileged and stamped with the right to do whatever they wanted as soon as the doctor spanked them as newborns. As the evening wore on and the wine lessened and the men became drunk, the words became more passionate Eponine knew that this was her calling. She departed the tavern feeling taller and prouder, that she had a purpose and excitement in her life.

"Eponine!" She heard a call she turned and saw Enjolras running toward her. "You may have this," He handed her a piece of fabric, the badge the men wore to show their allegiance. Eponine smiled at the man, taking the badge with pride. Enjolras began to walk with her again offering the comapionship to his new friend of the ABC.

"Bon nuiet!" A young boy called to the man, Enjolras stopped and fished a roll out of his pocket, the boy was obevisoly an urchin, but he wore the badge as the others. " Stay safe Gaveroche." Enjolras told him and tossed the roll. The boy ran off but Eponine watched him go.

_The boy was crying, Eponine tried to soothe him but to no avail, Her mother snatched him up. " You see nothing hurts people like seeing a poor widow with her babe." Her mother snarled at her father who was clearly drunk. "I can make a better life than you ever gave me." She took the bundle and walked out, Her father yelled curses at her mother _

_"Yeah just you wait you will be whoring yourself out in a few weeks, then come crawling back. He spat on the ground Eponine left her perch on the dirty staircase. "Papa where is Maman taking Gaveroche?" Eponine asked._

_ "Just go back to work Eponine." Her father growled and shoved her. _

As the boy faded from view Eponine shook her head. This little thing, no he couldn't be her frere.

"Are you alright Eponine?" Enjolras asked , she smiled and nodded, shaking the thought of little Gaveroche from her head.

"I'm fine its just, the boy reminded me of someone." She clenched her hands and continued to walk back to Rue Pulmet with Enjolras as a companion.

"I'm guessing the girl I saw in the park was not your sold sister." Enjolras finally said.

"No she's not she's..." She stopped unsure of what to say " There are things one may not want to say about the past.." She finally told him, knowing she couldn't say that the girl she held so dear was her former servant, words like that would just anger the revolutionary.

Enjolras looked at the young girl, she was a mystery, from poverty the sister she had was not hers, the father not of blood. He knew she was here without his permission, the climbing over walls and into windows showed that very well. And the man he saw ready to drag the girls away from anyone they talked to wouldn't be a man that would allow his daughter to join an underground meeting. And as he watched Eponine scale the wall and sprint into her house. As he headed back to his own rented room he pondered the girl. He had prided himself for years on never falling to the dangers of carnal desire, his only love was Patria, France was his mistress. But as he would look at Eponine he felt that she was the embodiment of Patria, educated, fearless, not shrinking back from the restrictions set in front of her but breaking the barrier. It didn't help that she was beautiful too. And it was the mystery she had like the very fog like mystery that covered Paris she was something he wanted to know more about.

0000000

Eponine woke the next morning tired she had spent much of the night at the tavern. Cosette quickly baraded her with questions of her exploits the night before. But was disappointed when she was told Eponine had spent the night talking politics with a bunch of school boys.

"Ponine you could do so much and you spend time in a dirty little tavern?" She asked and Eponine just sighed.

"Its' not like that, I think this is my calling Cosette!" She exclaimed and drew the badge she had received the night before. She rattled on telling Cosette of the ideals of the Ami's. Cosette looked worried instead of enthralled.

"There will always be poor forgotten, its always been that way." She told her, Eponine felt discouragement build, knowing that this was quite true. " Why is it worth getting in trouble?"

"But that's why it hasn't worked, people need to believe in it wholeheartedly!"

"Eponine! There has been no peaceful t revolution!" Cosette exclaimed grabbing her sister's hand, "Have you given thought to what Papa would do if you got hurt? Killed?" Her blue eyes began to well up with tears. " What will I do Ponine?" Cosette began to cry, wiping a tear from her sisters cheek Eponine drew her in for a hug,

"I promise you, they will keep me safe, I will never leave you Ma Soeur" She kissed Cosette on the forehead. But guilt nagged at her, if Enjolras was right there would be a revolution could she abandon the cause she held in her heart for someone she loved so dearly?

AN: An Early Update for Crazy Cherries who will stalk me at school if I don't do so! Random French words come from 2 years of French class, I guess it was useful after all! I hope no one is offended by how Cosette is portrayed, I wanted to make her an innocent, caring, peaceful person who just wants her sister be safe. Eponine is more daring and seeks danger to find a purpose. In her life where as Cosette craves more love and friends. Again thanks so much for everything! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

December 1831

It had been nearly a month since Eponine made her journey to the tavern, a month of secret trips to the meetings that made her dream about joining the men at their revolution. She would find a letter every now and then hidden in a bush, it would tell her the events in meetings she had missed and always asking when she would return. Eponine however found herself wishing that the letters said something more, that Enjolras had written her something personal. But she told herself that he was the leader, his only love was Patria and she was his comrade in this battle. She didn't even know if Enjolras knew what a women was. And as the winter bore down on Paris she found it harder to leave the home, Papa didn't like the cold it hurt his worn body, this bothered Cosette so much. Eponine knew her sister wanted to leave and be a young women in the city but Papa wouldn't allow that. Which is why it surprised both of them very much when he proposed a trip to the opera, just the two of them. The girls immediately started to plan the engagement and Cosette seemed to glow with eagerness to be with others. Even Eponine felt the idea that the wasteful action of seeing an opera disappear when she saw how happy Cosette became,.

When the night came they decked themselves out in their finest, Papa stood in the door worriedly and seemed to want to take back his present to them. The sisters sat in the carriage and rode to the beautiful building that was bustling with excitement. Inside the girls wandered around the lobby

"I cannot believe Papa allowed this!" Cosette exclaimed beaming, Eponine grinned

"Neither can I!"

Eponine felt like she was betraying her cause, at seeing the wealthy around her. But for the sake of Cosette she was happy to to this.

"Mademoiselle, it seems I have run into you again." She froze and shifted to see Enjolras, finely dressed and every bit of handsome as a marble masterpiece. She felt a blush creep up on her face, the situation wasn't helped by Cosette who was gently nudged Eponine in a playful way.

"It seems we do." She answered shakily wondering why her voice was so shaky. " Though i am very surprised to see you at such an event." She told him feeling her strength come back. Enjolras sucked in his breath, she really did look lovely tonight. He was so used to seeing her in simple clothes, seeing her in the dim tavern listening to their words with fervent passion. Now she stood in front of him in a formal dress, her dark hair hung in curls around her ears.

"Well Eponine we both know the joy of an opera." He said with a smile, the girl returned it and he wondered why such a simple gesture made his mind grow fuzzy. He blinked trying to break the spell, " I fear I must depart, your father will be here soon I'm sure."

"Oh no he is not here!" She responded a little to quickly he noticed. He looked over to her sister

"Don't worry I will not tell of anything I hear." With that she backed away a little just out of earshot.

"I've not seen you for a few weeks Eponine, the men have been asking where you are." Eponine just kept her gaze on the ground before peeking up at him.

"I've not had the time to get out, " She answered simply. Enjolras understood her father watched the girls like a hawk. He noticed Cosette was by them again,

"Eponine would you enjoy spending time with your friend? Papa _thinks we are at the opera_." She told them, Eponine felt her heart skip a beat, would Cosette lie for them,

"Well Eponine would you spend a few hours with me?" Enjolras asked, Eponine was shocked at his offer, why would he want to spend so much time with her alone? But the idea of being with him made her agree. Cosette smiled and left to go to her seat alone. Enjolras took her arm and guided her out of the opera, "Now Eponine you should know I will not talk of the cause tonight."

"Then why am I here?"

"I just want to talk to you." He stated, Eponine tried not to giggle at his answer. They walked down the street, Eponine found she enjoyed the looks other girls gave her at seeing her with Enjolras, the wind was icy but the warmth they gave each other made up for it. He took her into a nice cafe claiming he knew the owner.

"Now Eponine feel free to say no, but could you tell me of your past?" He asked wanting to uncloak the mystery that surrounded her. Eponine stayed silent not sure if he would accept her. "Your past does not define you, only your actions now do." He told her,the kindness in his voice seemed strange coming from the iron man she thought he was,

"I spent the first ten years of my life in Montreuil my parents were innkeepers and... not the type you would want, when I was five a girl came to live with us she's Cosette." She stopped and  
Enjolras gave a nod for her to continue.

"And we treated her horribly. my sister and I thought her a slave. And a girl to make fun of." She stalled feeling the shame start again "This went on for another two years, then people stopped coming to the inn, Maman left with by baby brother and... Zelma was sold."

_The small girl didn't appear to be a good worker, she had no muscle tone having hardly worked in her life, the men staring down at her didn't help much. She trembled wondering why Papa was sending her away, a child of barely six she knew nothing beyond her town, of no one else other then her family, And now Maman and Gaveroche were gone, soon she would be too." The man took her arm she looked up at Papa who was counting francs. Suddenly she panicked _

"_Ponine! Help me please." She screamed and she heard her sister run out to the main room. _

"_Please Papa, don't let them take her! " She cried and grabbed her fathers hand, the man just shoved her down. But Eponine would not give up without a fight. She stood and battered her fathers tall frame with her small hands. The man grabbed her dark hair and she yelped in pain, but she remained still. _

_The last she saw of Alzema was the kicking of her feet as the man carried her to the wagon. _

"My father sold her to be a maid, but I've learned the same man runs a brothel." She whispered to Enjolras. The older man reached out and took her hand, offering her comfort. The touch was nice and he found he didn't want to let go.

"Now Enjolras would you tell me of yourself?" She asked in such a away he couldn't tell if she was teasing him. So he told her of his family all wealthy men and women, of how when he was a child he saw his father beating a homeless man for begging on his property. Enjolras decided to change everything about himself, of course the actions he took upset his family, he still wouldn't talk with him, seeing him as a rebel who brought shame to the family name. Eponine learned that this was a similar story to many of the men, they still received money from their fortunes.

"You are unlike anyone at the ABC Eponine." Enjolras told her, Eponine felt her face flush at his words, for her entire life she had felt like she was nothing, just a face hidden behind a gate. But this man saw her as someone special, and it felt good, better than good it felt amazing.

They soon found their time depleting, and made their way back to the opera, laughing and grinning not caring who looked at them. They found Cosette quickly, the girl still held tears in her eyes from the show, but her face was bright at seeing them.  
"I will hopefully see you at a meeting soon Eponine, I trust your sister will see you safely home?" Enjolras handed Eponine off to Cosette before giving a polite handshake to her, he took Eponine's hand, she could feel the warmth through the thick gloves, he kissed her hand gently before tipping his hat to the pair and entering his own carriage. Cosette grabbed Eponine's arms laughing.  
"Oh Ponine he's so in love with you!" She laughed and pulled her sister to the carriage.  
"Cosette he doesn't love me only the cause." Eponine replied the sadness clearly in her voice. But Cosette wasn't convinced. She could see this man wanted to be with her sister, even if he didn't. The only problem was Papa, he would never allow a man to come and take either of them away he held nothing else in his life then the two girls. She just hoped that he would change his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

December 23rd 1831  
The streets were once again busy with the people. With the holiday so close even alleyways held a bright cheer. Eponine bid Cosette farewell as the blond went into the home, Papa had left for the day and the girls were enjoying their freedom. Eponine now hurried to the tavern hoping to find Enjolras their. The snow fell lightly and she marveled on how the white powder transformed the area,making it bright and clean looking. She loved this time, mostly because it reminded her of her rescue all those years ago.  
Rounding the tavern she peeked inside  
"Their upstairs mademoiselle." the barmaid told her Eponine thanked her and ran up the stairs. Only a few men remained here, most had been allowed back home for the holidays but Grantaire lay half asleep on the table a large bottle of wine lay empty by him. He lifted his head slightly when she came in,  
"Enjolras!" He called and went back to sleep. The floors creaked and Enjolras entered the main room, Eponine felt her stomach jump at the very sight of him.  
"I came to wish you a happy holiday." She told him meekly, he smiled making her melt just a little. Enjolras glanced over to Grantaire who snored loudly.  
"lets go out where the company isn't as loud.." She laughed and he grabbed his coat, the two hustled down the stairs catching a smile from the barmaid. Outside Enjolras felt his spirits rise at the crisp white intersection. He took Eponine's arm and the pair began a walk to a nearby garden. The tree's their were covered in a sparkle of snow and ice as if they were just decorations on a fancy cake. The snow crunched quietly as they tread the path. The garden was mostly empty save a few children playing in the snow, chucking snowballs at each other. Eponine smiled at them remembering days in the past when Cosette and her would tumble in the white powder together while Papa looked on, sometimes he would join them, he lifted them with his surprising strength and toss them into a drift of snow. Eponine wished she could go back to those days, when she didn't care of the isolation and Papa and Cosette were all she needed to be happy. She bent down and scooped a handful of snow tossing it into the air she watched it fall back down, Enjolras let a small smile cross his face, the pure innocence that a simple act of weather could have on people. He watched Eponine as she gazed at the flakes falling, her cheeks and nose were red from cold, and the large heavy bonnet covered much of her face. But amid the flurries and the silence of the garden he felt the passion for his cause slip away, for the first time in many weeks he didn't think of leading his brothers to glory but only of spending time in the snow with a beautiful young women. They sat on a clear bench and didn't speak for sometime.  
"Will you be alone for the holiday?" Eponine finally asked Enjolras nodded sadly, he never really thought about his family much, he told himself that he hated what they believed in and how they lived. But when his fellow students left for the homes where they lived he felt alone.  
"You can always go to them." Eponine told him trying to urdge the man back home. But he just shook his head.  
"I don't think I can reconcile with them." Eponine could hear the pain in his words and wished that she could take him to her home so he would be with others on the holiday. But Papa would never allow it, in fact she didn't know what he would do if he found out of her sneaking out. " Nevermind about that Eponine, I'm fine on my own." He told her and squeezed her hand. She grinned and reached behind her. Enjolras was surprised when the snow hit his face, when his vision cleared he saw Eponine now standing on the past with her hands on her hips. He blinked in shock before standing, he grabbed the snow quickly and hurled it at the girl. She caught it in the side of her head, letting out a laugh she sprinted forward with Enjolras right behind her, she rounded a tree and threw more snow at him, before running away she was stopped suddenly by a pair of arms grabbing her waist she tried to get away but the snow gave way to ice and she fell over bringing the man down with her. Laying in the cold snow laughing she didn't notice the man on top of her for a few moments. She soon became quite when he didn't move. He was breathing heavily a small layer of flakes were caught in his golden curls. She felt her mind slow down when he looked at her, he wasn't like some men who just imagined what she looked like beneath her corset, but he looked at her like she was an equal, like she was special.  
Enjolras stared down at her, his mind was beginning to clear and he pulled himself off her she followed sitting up in the snow. He couldn't believe his actions. He was a man of honor, he loved France. Now here he was lying on top of a girl in the snow.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered but Eponine shook her head.  
" You have nothing to be sorry for." She responded looking down. Enjolras stood up and help Eponine to her feet. They continued to walk back to the tavern an awkward silence not sure of what to say to each other. They entered the tavern and noticed that Granitaire was awake and on another bottle of wine. He turned when he saw them, his bleary eyes showing his state.  
"Mon Amies!" She shouted and stumbled from his chair, he took each of their shoulders in his hands, " I am so happy for you two, amour is the gift of god." She nearly shouted Eponine's face turned red and she suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Can I please offer you my blessing?" The man asked, Enjolras shook his head at his drunken friend.  
" We accept your blessing my friend." He told him and the man nearly whooped with joy, before staggering back to his bottle. " He won't remember this in the morning." He whispered to Eponine who giggled in return. He offered her a seat at another table and a glass of wine. He interlocked his fingers together and put his elbows on the table. " So tell me Eponine why do you hide behind the walls of your home like a shabib in Arabia?" Eponine sighed taking a sip of wine.  
"My Papa feels like we are safer there, he has a past he will never talk of." She said staring into the marron liquid. " When we first came here we ran from someone a man Papa was terrified of." She shook her head trying to remember the night all those years ago, the fear on her Papa's face. She shrugged and drained the glass of its contents.  
They left the tavern sometime later early enough to make sure Eponine's father was still gone. They streets had been covered with another layer of snow and the amount was picking up. Eponine went around to the front of the home this time, being unable to scale the icy wall. She stood across the street from the home about ready to part when Enjolras grabbed her hand.  
" I have something for you." He stammered and pulled out an envelope. She took it tucking it into her dresses belt.  
"Merci but I have nothing to give you." She told him embarrassed Enjolras took her hand,  
"I ask for nothing in return." He stated _joyeux Noël_ Eponine." He told her, he knew he should leave but for the first time in his 23 years he gave into his desires. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. She was surprised, but quickly gave in. It was no passionate embrace, but one so gentle and innocent. He broke from her and found himself at lost for words, Eponine just smiled  
" _Joyeux Noel_" She whispered and left him standing in the snow. He watched her open the gate and hurry to the door, she looked back, giving him a smile that nearly melted the ice from winters breath. The door opened and she was gone. Enjolras stood there a moment more before he walked aimlessly on the streets. He could feel the pressure of her lips still.

0000000

Eponine leaned against the door. Her heartbeat in her throat and yet she felt so calm. This man had just stolen her first kiss, she thought she would be dancing with joy. But she felt so content, she removed the envelope from the belt, carefully breaking the seal she pulled out a piece of parchment. she gasped, on the paper was her, but not an ordinary portrait. She was standing in the wind, with the colors of the flag behind her, she stared slightly upward, her gaze determined and strong, yet at the same time innocent and kind. In the upper right hand corner a florid script crept across the page

_For Patria- Enjolras _

He had done this? She gazed at the paper taking in the beauty of it, he had so many details correct, the slightly wide jaw, thin brows and dimples. She wondered how much he had looked at her to get this correct.

"Ponine? Your home?" Cosette called from the kitchen.

"Yes." Eponine answered , folding the portrait quickly she went up the stairs to the bedroom. she hid the paper in her music box, tucking it into the small compartment. Cosette came into the room a moment later a coy smile on her lips.

"Don't start." Eponine warned with a teasing grin. Cosette gazed at her sister, something was different about her, she couldn't place it though.

0000000000000

The outside world was white and bright. Eponine quickly got out of the bed and shivered in the cold air. She nudged a sleeping Cosette, the blond woke and realized the day. She ran down the stair in their nightgowns trailing behind them.

"Joyeux Noelle!" They called to their father who sat in his chair in the parlor. Valjean smiled at them and rose. Planting a gentle kiss on each of their heads. They spent their morning together before leaving the home for the nearby convent They had spent their first day together at this convent.

The nuns took them in and treated them kindly. The family was always in debt to the church that sheltered them for months. Now in the candlelight the beautiful architecture of the building was highlighted. The chanting of the nuns was calming to Cosette. She remembered hearing it as soon as they entered all those years ago. She had always held the hope that god would save her in her heart and the chance that on the eve of her rescue made her believe these women were her angels. As she knelt now listening to the women sing she smiled, knowing that even if they weren't angels she had one. And he sat next to her.

_The women guided them to a small room, in it was two beds, an chifferobe and washstand But to Eponine and Cosette the thought of a real bed made them think of heaven. The nuns came with two old nightgowns, they were faded and worn but they were clean and warm. They put the gowns on and slid into the small bed, they curled up together watching the man who was their new father sit on the opposite bed. They were tired and still scarred from having to run hearing a man yell at Papa. "I have something for you both." He told them and reached into his bag. A lovely doll was removed. Their eyes widened and they sat up slightly, Valjean smiled at them. Cosette had never held a doll like this, Epoinine could only remember what it was like to own a fine toy. They took it, the doll nestled between them. Valjean leaned down and kissed them. _

"_He's like an angel." Cosette whispered into Eponine's ear. _

_AN: Kinda a filler ending but I wanted some family love. And by the way I have seen the movie (3 times) and Jesus Christ on a pogo stick it was perfect. I cried so much and I never cry in anything. If you want my full review of it PM me. I'm using mostly the film versions of the characters Jackman is Valjean, Sam Barks Eponine, Eddie Redmayne Marius and so on,. Cosette is a hybrid of Amanda Seyfeid and Katie Hall. mostly because I think she's an adorable bunny! Can we also just say haliugh for Aaron Tveit? I mean that man is just sexy fine! But I learned he wears a wig in the film. So he is no Laberdoodle of sexy curls, just a man with hair made of lies!_

_Anyhoo thanks for all the love, I have everything planned out but have finals this week, but a 4 day weekend ahead! Review! Fave! Follow! _


	7. Chapter 7

January 1832

Eponine watched the snow fall, it had been some time since she saw Enjolras last, when he kissed her and brought an entirely new feeling to her soul. She wondered if he would come to her, or if he would just pretend that he never embraced her. She went out into the garden, watching the snow fall on her. Cosette was asleep with a slight cold and Papa was in his study. She stood near the gate of their home, wishing to run out and see the world, run and see him.

"Eponine." She heard her name whispered, she smiled _Enjolras_. She unlocked the gate and crept out, " I would like to apologize for not speaking to you for nearly a month." He said, He looked nervous. " I just need to tell you, that..." He stopped his mouth going dry. " I think of you often, every day in fact." He laughed a little, finding it strange that he could speaking in front of hundreds but this girl made him unable to think straight, He had never done this before, he never found the women brought to him by his social status appealing, but she was different. " I want to be with you Eponine." He finally managed to tell her. Eponine smiled at him, she moved closer and took his gloved hand in her bare one. " Aren't you cold?" Enjolras remarked she shook her head." You shall keep me warm." She told him. Enjolras smiled nervously, and wrapped his hands over hers. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, he was shocked by her actions, but he pulled her closer and returned the embrace.

"How can I tell your father?" He mumbled when they broke apart. Eponine shook her head,

"You don't he would never allow this, he doesn't want me to know anyone." She told him, " We can keep this a secret, just until he gives me more freedom, then we shall tell." Enjolras felt guilty for sneaking around with Eponine, but his mind was didn't work right when she was around. He kissed her again lightly,

"Alright, just for now." He took her hands in his again and kissed them, she turned and left, venturing back into her home. He watched her disappear.

Their relationship went on from their, with letters left in a crack of a brick wall, with nights spent at meetings and times when she left the opera leaving her sister to follow him. Eponine sat on the bed one night in February.

"I feel like I'm in love." She told Cosette, the blond light up and took her hands in hers.

"Oh Eponine tell me of him!" She exclaimed, Eponine lay in bed with Cosette,

" He holds so much passion, he's strong, so intelligent." She felt her face grow warm as she told her sister of Enjolras, "He makes me feel so different, like I have a purpose in life. She giggled and Cosette followed suit, she smiled at her sister so happy that she had fallen in love with a boy.

"He wouldn't happen to have a brother?" she asked and the pair laughed.

March 1832

Eponine piled into the carriage with Papa and Cosette, they were traveling to the cemetery, not to visit anyone they knew, but the one's no one did. They arrived and walked up and down the rows of pauper graves. Papa soon retired to the carriage as Cosette and Eponine finished the last graves. They saw a girl around their own age standing by one simple cross. As they passed Eponine saw a flash of words that made her stop, She backtracked and looked at the grave,

Azelma 1811-1830.

"Mademoiselle are you alright?" The girl asked her.

"Who.. who is this girl." Eponine squeaked out. The girl smiled sadly.

"She was my maid, Azelma." She touched the cross tenderly. Eponine began to shake,

"Ponine it cannot be her." Cosette told her trying to comfort Eponine. The girl's eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"Please, Azelma, Azelma Theniderar, she had light hair and brown eyes." Eponine said, the girl clearly recognized the description. " He had a chipped tooth right here." Eponine pointed to the front tooth in her mouth. The girl gasped.

"Your Eponine." she whispered, Eponine now let herself cry, she held onto Cosette, who supported her sister from falling down. " Oh i'm so sorry." The girl placed a hand on Eponine's arm. " Mademoiselle, she died in peace, she was happy." The girl offered. Eponine glanced up, wiping her tears. The girl Melanie she learned, was not just the mistress to Azelma. But a close friend. Her father had taken Azelma in not long after she was sold to the brothel owner. Azelma soon became a companion to her. They had given her an education, treated her kindly and gave her a good life. But all of this couldn't stop the virus that came for her in the winter. She died of fever like so many did. The family decided to bury her in her own plot, Eponine felt grateful to them knowing that they could have easily dumped her in a common grave. She had thought for years that her little sister was selling her body every night, but she had been taken care of. She had a friends and was treated with respect. The last memory she had of Azelma was of her being carried off to a life of horror, but now she was at peace. Eponine and Cosette left, she tried to tell herself that Azelma was happy now, but it hurt to learn she lived all these years so close to her.

"Eponine what is the matter?" Papa asked as they entered the carriage. Eponine sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We found the grave of her sister." Cosette explained, Valjean wrapped an arm around his weeping daughter and gently rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her.

"She's in the garden of the lord now Eponine, she's smiling down on you right now." Papa's words comforted Eponine slightly, she just longed for the day where she could reunite with her.

0000000

April 1832

Eponine stood up from the table in the tavern, the meeting was over and she was readying herself to go back home. Enjolras took her arm and the pair happily left the tavern. They had come clean to the Amies about their relationship, and as soon as the novelty of teasing the leader had worn off the men had quickly grown to support the couple. They bid farewell to the men and headed down the road to Rue Plumet. The stone streets were slick ans shiny from the recent shower, but to Eponine they shined liked silver. Enjolras stopped her a few streets away from her home. He took her chin is his hand,

"I just need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked, he took a few breaths before grinning,

"I love you Eponine." Eponine's face broke out into a beaming smile that could have light up the dark street. She crashed her lips against his and threaded her fingers into his ringlets. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up from the ground. She squealed as he spun her in circles. "So I'm guessing you feel the same?" Enjolras quipped causing her to laugh.

"Yes very very much so." She linked her hands together around his neck. He kissed her again, thankful that god had sent him this girl, who could break his marble facade so easily.

AN: Again sorry its short and all grouped together, I have the ending pretty much done and the next three four chapters finished. Thanks so much for everything, I will hopefully have this thing finished by next weekend! And I'm sorry to Crazy Cherries for the feels attack, but she is the only one who gets spoilers cause she knows where I live and will go all _Misery_ on me Review, Fave, Follow! My pretties!


	8. Chapter 8

May 1832

The weather had finally decided on being pleasant and all over Paris the flowers bloomed. The gardens had now become a heaven of flora and fauna. Valjean had been taking the girls to the Luxembourg Gardens often, enjoying the atmosphere. The girls enjoyed being out of Rue Plumet. Eponine especially loved seeing the men from university often stroll the gardens because more often than not Enjolras would be their. he would watch her Cosette and their father stroll, she never knew that he walked through them everyday in hopes of catching sight of her. Marius seemed to accompany him more and more, his dark eyes set on the blond sister that clearly returned the enjoyment of someone paying attention to her. Enjolras had a different approach, when the father would take his seat on some bench the girls would continue, never going out of his line of vision. Enjolras would then bump into them, and while offering an apology he would slip a letter into Eponine's hand. He wondered while doing this how many more times until her father would realize what would happen.

But Valjean had noticed the boy, he remembered him from back in the fall talking to Eponine, he saw her blush, and glow with happiness. He saw them now, how he looked at her from afar and run into her far too often. Eponine of course never showed that she remember him, but he knew she was pretending. Valjean was not a daft old man, he knew his children were beautiful, they attracted many gazes from men on the street. But they never returned them, they walked past and moved on. Which is why it scared him seeing Eponine try to catch sight of his young man, Because if their was one thought more terrifying of being on the chain again, it was some young handsome boy coming and stealing his children away.

00000

It was in the evening on one night in early May, Eponine and Cosette had been in the garden, Eponine tending to the flowers and Cosette sketching the walled space. But as he watched from the window he saw Eponine searching the bushes, and looking through the gate, as if someone was strolling past that she wanted to see. He called them in, and Eponine begged for a few more moments outside, but one stern gaze made her put the trowel down and follow Cosette inside. He was about to close the curtains to the window when a little flutter of something caught his eye. A figure walked past and quickly ran from the street. He knew Eponine and Cosette were washing up for dinner so he went out into the garden. He looked in the rosemary shrubs and saw the letter hidden in the fragrant bush, He quickly grabbed it and carefully removed the scarlet seal.

_Eponine, _

_Please come to the tavern tonight, its been weeks since I've seen you last. I pray that you can get away from your guarding dragon of a father and see me. I miss so much and am at the point of knocking on your door and confessing everything. Your appearance would also brighten the attitude of the Amie's. They all long for the Patria we will fight in the name of. I shall meet you soon. _

_Your love- Enjolras_

He nearly let the letter fall to the ground. His child was running the streets with some man, the boy who nearly stalked her in the gardens, the man who was capable of taking his daughter from his grasp. This boy who lacked the courage to confront him of his relationship with Eponine. Thoughts ran through his head, had her purity being taken already? Would they run off and marry?

He read it again, he didn't know of the other men who were with them, of some fight? He knew from whispers of men who wanted to revolt, but he thought he trained his children to stay shy of them, they would get themselves killed for some fight that could never change the ways of France. And Eponine could be their, if the police raided the tavern she would be carted away, and he would be one step closer to Javert. _No he could let that happen,_He needed to stop this tonight.

He refolded the letter and placed it back in the bush, Going inside her called for Eponine

" Please retrieve your gardening tools" He told her gently, he watched her run out she bent by the bush. He turned and strode into the dining room where dinner was being set out. Eponine came back, her sleeve was a little wrinkled, he knew the letter was tucked in there, her face showed she was struggling not to show her emotions, but they were there, she light up and had a sparkle in her dark eyes that he had never seen before. They ate in polite silence, Eponine clearly not paying attention to the world that existed in the home.

" I feel a little ill, will you two be able to spend the evening without me?" He asked leaning in his chair, Cosette's face showed much concern she offered to care for him, but he declined. He strode into his room and blew out a candle. He lay in bed, and sure enough in time the floorboards creaked and he knew Eponine was out. He was surprised when he was hurt that she didn't put him first, that she thought him ill and decided to run away to see a boy. He waited to make sure she had gone some distance, before he left his room and headed upstairs quietly,

Cosette was startled when the door opened, but fear seized her when she saw that it was Papa.

"Is your sister around?" He asked her looking around the bedroom, Cosette looked terrified, her blue eyes were wide, her lips twitching. " Where did she go Cosette?" He asked his voice pleading. " I need to take her home she needs to be safe, " Cosette gulped and clenched her hands. She knew that Eponine trusted her with keeping her relationship a secret. But she knew these men could be dangerous,

"Papa please they love each other!" She exclaimed and tried to grab her father's arm.

" Let them be happy!" But Valjean would have none of this,

"You girls are too young for love." He told her sitting her back down on the bed. "Do you know what this love causes?" She shook her head. " Your mother fell in love, and the man left. Do you want that to happen to Eponine?" His words were harsh, and he regretted them quickly. Cosette was shocked and couldn't speak. in all her life she had never seen Papa this way.

" Where did she go?" Cosette looked at her hands, folded in her lap tightly. Not willing to give up her sisters location. Valjean went over to Eponine's music box and found the tightly packed letters.

_Cafe Musain_

He took the letter leaving Cosette shouts behind him before running out of the home. He knew the streets well, and soon found the tavern where the rebels were meeting. He could hear their speeches well, Peeking into the window he saw Eponine sitting next to the young man, she wore a pin like all of them, and offered her opinion often. He watched her look up at the boy who seemed to be a leader. He was charismatic, angelicy handsome and clearly in love with Eponine, as she was with him. Valjean turned away from the scene, he could storm in their right now and drag his child away, but he didn't. He walked back through the alleys waiting for her to come to him.

000000000000

Eponine held Enjolras's hand as they walked through the streets. The night was warm and so they walked lazily. She remembered the months before when he walked her back home for the first time, that seemed so long ago, she never expected to be in love with him. She never thought he would love her. She let out a giggle when he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let herself fall into the moment. He broke away and sighed,

"I'll need to get you home before your father realizes you're gone." He told her, she felt her stomach drop, in a few moments he would be gone for god knows how long and she would be shut up in the home. She wished that the next day Enjolras would be at her door telling Papa he would want to court her, but she knew Papa would reject him, she knew Papa wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with her and Cosette, they were all he had in life.. But as much as she adored Papa she wanted to leave and be with Enjolras. She let him drape his arm around her shoulders and hold her close as they sauntered down the street, Enjolras again pulled her in for a kiss.

"Eponine!" She jerked away from him, her heart nearly stopped. Standing in front of them was Papa. The elderly man moved quickly and took Eponine's arm, turning back to Enjolras he glared at the man, " I don't want you to be near my daughter again." His voice was harsh, so unlike the calm and gentle voice she had loved. Eponine was fearful she never heard Papa so angry. Enjolras had recovered from the shock and started forward

"Monsieur please let me explain."

"I don't need anything explained boy, A man like you has no courage to even ask a father to court his child." Eponine could see Enjolras bristle, his pride and integrity hurt

"If you did not lock her away I would, but you give her no freedom!" Enjolras shouted at Valjean, The older man just turned and began to drag Eponine back to the home. The girl tried to twist out of her father's grasp but his strength exceeded his age.

"Papa please, don't do this, please Papa let me go." She was crying now as Enjolras disappeared from view. But he never responded, he quickly opened the gate and shoved her inside, She was soon in the home and the door slammed shut.

"Look at me Eponine." He father asked his voice stern, she turned and stared him right in the eyes. "How long have you been doing this, how long have I been deceived?" She remained silent, " Answer me!"

"Since November." She muttered

"Nearly six months, while I've slept you've been with the likes of boys wanting to get themselves killed. Do you know what would have happened if the police found you?" He grabbed her arms making her look at him, " You would be in jail, they could execute you.!" Eponine felt a stab of fear go through her. She had never thought much of the danger, at first it was the thrill of being out and about, then the pride of having a cause now it was being able to spend time with would never see him again now.

" I love him Papa." She whispered, "And he loves me."

"You do not love him," Her father told her, Eponine felt something snap in her.

"You have never loved Papa! How can you tell me I don't feel it?" She shouted at him. In all the years she spent with him Papa never knew any women, never spoke of any love. She was nearly shaking now. "You say you love me Papa but you keep me and Cosette from loving anyone but you,"

Her words started Valjean, but he did not show it. " Go to your room Eponine, I shall talk later about a punishment." Eponine started up the stairs, about halfway up she stopped and turned her head so she could look at Papa.

"There is no punishment that will matter you have taken away the one I love." She spat at him before stomping up the stairs. She let the door fly open to her surprise Cosette was awake. The girl quickly closed the door but stood fearfully.

"He barged in Ponine, I tried to make him stay but..." She stopped. Eponine did not care about what Cosette was saying. She fell onto the bed and turned away from her sister. The blond gently laid a hand on her, feeling her body shake she lay next to her, holding her as she cried.

"He's gone." She choked out, Cosette stroked her hair. Feeling that if she had been able to keep Papa at home Eponine would be happy.

AN: So please don't kill me! Don't worry things will get better, thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves! Keep it up. I'll update with the next chap by Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

_May 1832_

Eponine sat on the bed staring at the portrait she was given so long ago. His letters lay out around her, some declared love, others gave plans and agendas of meetings. They were all she had of him. Cosette had apologized every day for allowing Papa to find out, but Eponine had forgiven her, fate seemed to not want her to be with him and who was she to say no? In the few days that had past since her relationship was discovered she rarely left the room, she knew she wasn't anything like herself, she had never been one to mope, she knew that she was creating a fuss but Eponine didn't care. She could hardly look at Papa, and frankly she didn't want to. In one night he had gone from the loving, gentle and kind father she adored to the man who ended her happiness. But that night she left the room, Papa was sitting in the parlor. He glanced up to her. "My, you've come down at last." He remarked coolly, having still not forgiven his daughter for her lies.

"Papa please let me say goodbye to him." She begged, Valjean shook his head

"I cannot trust you anymore Eponine." He told her, she knelt by his feet.

"Then take me there I don't want him to think of me the way he saw me last." She took his hands and kissed them. Valjean gave a slight squeeze to them. He could see the pain in her eyes, but Valjean knew of loss as well.

"It will hurt you too much to say goodbye." He said softly. Eponine could feel tears prick her eyes, she knew her father would never change his mind; the same way she knew Enjolras would never face him. She got up and went back to her room. Cosette was sitting in the garden; she could see her from the window. Sitting down at the desk she wrote two letters. She hid them in the desk, and put a few of her belongings in a small trunk. Sliding her trunk under the bed she sat down and surveyed the room. Memories danced around like ghosts,

_March 1824_

_The room was being heated up by the small fireplace. A bed covered with a thick lacy white spread and soft pillows stood on one wall. There was a desk, a small armchair and washing stand. Against the final wall was an armoire. A few shelves were laden with new toys and books. Eponine ran across the room and jumped onto the bed. She bounced and laughed. Cosette stood by Papa before she walked around the room quietly. Her small hands gently stroked the clean fine surfaces. She reached the bed and sat down, sinking into the mattress. She smiled taking in her new comfortable surroundings. From the window she could see the garden, everything was clean and soft. She grinned a castle on a cloud. _

_April 1824 _

_Cosette plopped herself down on the bed, tears falling from her eyes. The children's shouts and jeers were still in her ears. She had run from the group while Eponine had yelled at them. Her sister came in after her, _

_"There just jealous of us Cosette, they want what we have." Eponine said strongly. But she still felt the pain of what her new classmates said, bastard child, and gutter rat! Rang in her mind. Cosette sniffed, "No matter what they say Cosette you're not a rabbit." She told her sister remembering the girls making fun of Cosette's overbite. "Besides I like bunnies they are cute, just like you." Cosette laughed a little, and wiped her eyes. _

Eponine blinked and the ghosts of the past faded. She smiled, in this room Cosette and her grew, they dreamed and laughed, Now she was moving on, to another home, a place to fill with memories and love.

00000000

Eponine placed the letter down next to Cosette, carefully picked up the satchel and left the room, she crept downstairs leaving the letter next to Papa's chair in the Parlor. She could hear him sleep. She suddenly felt unsure of herself. This was a new start; she may possibly not see Papa and Cosette again. Was Enjolras worth it? Worth leaving the father who saved her and the sister who became her only friend. But she left the home. Heading up the streets to the large apartment building where he lived she went into the building.

Enjolras was just about to head to bed when a knock on the door stopped him. He opened it expecting Grantaire to be their drunk and needing a place to sleep. But Eponine stood in the hall.

" Eponine? What are you doing?" She opened her mouth but no words came, she finally told him,

"I think I left my family." she whispered. Enjolras quickly let her in and took her bag. He dropped it and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the embrace, nestling her face in his neck. He was here, she was holding him.

"You're here, " He whispered holding her face with his hands, he knew that she had left her sister and father, that she gave them up for him, a part of him wanted to send her back, but now with her in his arms he knew he could never give her back. And when he lay down in bed with her that night, he had no thoughts on revolution. He had Eponine with him, hopefully for as long as he lived.

_0000_

Cosette woke up suddenly. She turned and was about to nudge Eponine, but she wasn't there. She saw that the place was neatly made; Cosette sat up quickly, a piece of parchment lay folded on the pillow.

_Cosette_

_If I'm right by now I will be gone. I cannot go on living like this Cosette. I can't allow Papa to control my life any more. I'm with Enjolras now, we are living together. He shall keep me safe and happy. Please do not be sad Cosette. I'm sorry that i'm to much of a coward to confront Papa about this, that I ran away in the middle of the night. But this is the only way my dear sister, I hope in time that Papa will forgive me, that he will accept us and we can live with his blessing, for now Cosette this is how it must be. I shall miss you every night, I shall not have you to braid my hair, lace up my dress, dry my tear, sing me songs and be my confidant and closest friend. I pray that you shall find your own love, that we can raise families together. Please forgive me my loving sister, I love you so much. Stay strong Cosette, we will be together again. _

_Eponine. _

Cosette shot out of bed and ran down the stairs. Papa was already awake with hands shaking he read his own letter

_Papa_

_You will be angry, for I'm being a coward taking this way out. But I guess that works because Enjolras is too a coward in your eyes. I leave not because I stopped loving you Papa, but because I need to be my own person. I am no longer just your child but someone who is loved more deeply than I ever felt possible. He will be good to me, no matter what you think of him. He will take care of me and love me. I do not want you out of my life Papa, but this is what must be done now. You have given me so much, you shall always be my angel, rescuing me from all the pain I was given. I love you so Papa. Please remember that. _

_Your daughter- Eponine. _

Valjean knew tears were growing in his eyes, he felt betrayed, abandoned and alone. He was no longer the most important man in her life, she had decided that this boy who she barely knew was more important than both him and Cosette. He looked up to Cosette, the blond was crying, mourning the loss of her only friend. Valjean took her in his arms, gently stroking her hair while rocking her like a babe.

"We have to find her Papa." She cried out, Valjean shook his head.

"She's made her own decision, we must allow her to realize what path she has taken." Cosette wiped her eyes and looked up at her father.

"But Papa, please." She begged, Valjean firmly took her arms in his grasp.

"Let it be Cosette, she needs to decide when we matter enough to her." His words were harsh, he knew Cosette was in pain now, but he was too, she had left him, As he went into his own study he knew he must keep Cosette close, because if he didn't have her what would he have to keep him from falling back into his old traits?

AN: Now don't be all hating on Valjean, he's not a mean father he's just so fearful of losing the only people in the world that he can call family. And wouldn't your dad be pretty pissed off if you went out to frolic with some boy? Its also the 19th century so he had a different mindset. Thanks for all the love!


	10. Chapter 10

May 1832

Eponine had spent nearly everyday since she left home about in the city. The freedom felt amazing to her, she wouldn't admit it to herself but she would stay busy so she wouldn't think of Cosette and Papa. It didn't help that Enjolras often had classes and was gone most of the day, at least at home she had Cosette to speak to. Enjolras did take her to drop him off in the morning, she would wait for him when they left, earning him the teases of his schoolmates often. Between classes they would have lunch at some cafe and stroll through the park. One warm day near the end of the month Eponine brought a basket to the university when Enjolras left for his break.

"I brought a picnic for us." She told him happily, Enjolras grinned and took her arm. The pair ambled to the gardens and set out their meal beneath a large tree. Eponine enjoyed the time, Enjolras seemed to forget the thoughts of revolution and become a calm and content man. When they finished Enjolras lay in the grass resting his head in her lep. Eponine smiled down at him, running her finger through his golden curls. Enjolas sighed in contentment; the wind blew just enough to cool them from the warm spring. He opened his eyes after some time, Eponine was looking up into the branched of the tree, her dark hair tied back, but a few tendrils fell around her face framing it nicely.

"You look beautiful." He told her, she smiled at him and bent over, kissing him on the nose. Enjolras sat up, cupping the back of her neck with his hand, he drew her next to him and kissed her deeply. Eponine happily gave him the embrace back, not caring if anyone saw them. Enjolras parted and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I've got to go back to class soon." He told her, Eponine groaned and kissed him again

"No your powers won't keep me here." He told her making her laugh she stopped to look into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered,

"And I love you my Ponine."

00000000

He took her strolling along the Seine, the sun had just begun to set painting the city with orange and pink. Enjolras stopped and turned her to look at him. He took her hands in his and gulped in his nervousness.

"You know I love you very much don't you." Eponine gave him a funny look

"Of course I do." She laughed a little; Enjolras had never been so frightened he could feel his mouth drying out,

"Ponine will you marry me?" He blurted out, cursing himself for not finding a more eloquent way of saying it. Eponine stood shocked, soon her face broke out beaming and she threw her arms around him.

"Yes, I'm surprised it took you so long to ask." She laughed and kissed him. Enjolras felt joy surge through his body, he picked her up laughing in pure joy. He had never thought he would be a man to marry, that Patria was his only women. But Eponine had changed that. She was his only women now and forever.

AN: Just some filler and fluff, because things will get sad but its Les Mis the very name is depressing.


	11. Chapter 11

June 1832

Jean Valjean knew why he decided on this seedy little intersection to visit. He knew the young school boys frequented the nearby tavern, he knew Eponine had gone there. It was his hope to see her somehow, to see her with the young boy, see her happy. But he knew he couldn't speak with her, because if he did so it would hurt too much to see her leave. He kept Cosette close and they gave out sous to the poor of this area, a flock of young men all wearing the red white and blue badge walked past Valjean felt his heart lift at the thought of seeing her.

"Monsieur! Monsieur!" A young pair of urchins chanted offering him paper flowers. Valjean let them keep the flowers but tossed a few sous to them and they ran away. He looked back up and caught sight of a dark haired woman, his heart stopped and he stared. She was walking with the boy; he held her arm, drawing her close to him. Eponine wore no bonnet, and a simple dress, both showed the badge proudly, a few fellow revolutionary's waved to them and bid good day. She was laughing, with a glow of elation she never bore to him. The boy leaned down and kissed her quickly, she beamed and leaned her head on his shoulder,

"Eponine" Cosette whispered. She wanted to run across the street to her sister. tell her of all she done in the weeks after she had left. Valjean took her arm trying to comfort his daughter. He hoped she would not notice them, and continue on her way. But fate had another idea, Eponine turned and saw them. She stopped causing the man to become confused but he soon saw the pair across the street. Eponine's face fell; the boy gently pulled her arm before wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close as they continued. Suddenly another gamin grabbed him by the arm, motioning to a stall,

"Good sir will you see a child who's not eaten today" The man pried. He was very tall, lanky and had straggly grey hair. Valjean followed him telling Cosette to stay put, but she barely noticed him. As soon as Eponine had left another man came into view. It was the boy who often looked at her in the park, the boy she helped collect papers for. She had seen him before and he had always been a nagging thought to her. She couldn't help but stare at the man across the street, but until now he was always a passerby. Now she felt her heart nearly burst, they pair continued to gaze at each other feeling that the world was gone and only they existed on this earth. Suddenly her father burst out of the stall and grabbed her hand, she heard a commotion behind them as he pulled her away from him.

000000

Eponine sat in the apartment she now shared with Enjolras. She hadn't expected to see him today, she hoped she wouldn't. He still showed no acceptance of her choice, not a smile, scowl or nod. He just stared at her. She groaned and left the table; She extinguished the candle and left the home, heading to the tavern.

The building was a hub of activity, men made bullets, a portly woman sewed a flag and guns were brought in being prepared. Inside Enjolras was standing talking to Marius.

"We have revolution tomorrow now is no time to go soft!" The blonde exclaimed

"My friend you know how love feels." Marius answered and turned to see her, his freckled face light up, " Eponine! Your sister, she's..." He stopped in pure bliss thinking of her, "Please take me to her." Eponine smiled and nodded. She knew Cosette had often shared many a look with Marius, now he was in love with her.

"Eponine? What are you doing." Enjolras called

"I'm doing what's right for my sister." She told him firmly and set off down the stairs with Marius following her, Eponine guided him through the gritty streets to the quaint Rue Plumet where she spent so much of her life. She smiled remembering the trek she made so many times before.

000

Cosette sat in her room her only thoughts were of the boy she saw on the street today. Had she been alone for too long? People could not fall in love so fast. Eponine had known Enjolras for some time but she didn't even know this boy's name. Did this boy know of her? Would he feel the same way she did of him? One thing was certain to Cosette, this boy filled a place that neither Papa nor Eponine could do. She just prayed that he would find her soon. She heard a knock on the door and Papa entered.

"Cosette you seem so lonely, so pensive and sad. I'm sorry I can't give you more." He took her hands gently giving her a kind smile.

"Papa I know so little I know that I long to know, of that man you were years ago, why are you always afraid, why are we always alone?" She asked him, wanting to know what made Papa the reclusive man he was.

"No more words my child it's a time that is dead."

"But Papa in your eyes I'm still the child lost in the wood. I'm no longer a child!" Cosette called after him he turned away from her and went to close the window

"In time you shall learn truth is given by God." Cosette sighed and left the house. She walked up the path of the garden, when a shape in the gate caught her eye. She came closer and joy soon filled her soul. It was him the boy from the street.

"Dear Mademoiselle! I fear I'm doing everything all wrong, I don't even know your name, but I offer you my heart, a heart full of love." Cosette smiled at him, to her life had finally started, the sun had parted the clouds and a wind had blown away the doldrums of her existence.

"My names Cosette." She told him,

"And I'm Marius Pontmercy, Cosette I don't know what to say." He laughed in spite of himself.

"Then make no sound." Cosette reached her slender fingers through the gate and took his brushed them over his cheek.

"I am lost." Marius said

"I am found." She answered. Marius put his own hand over his heart,

"A heart full of light."

"A night bright as day." She responded

"Cosette I can never leave you now!" Marius exclaimed "All it took was a single look and I knew of my love for you Cosette."

"And I knew too." She giggled feeling light headed with excitement. She stood on her tiptoes and through the gate managed to catch his lips in her own.

Eponine smiled as the pair exchanged their love for eachother, her sister finally had gotten her wish. But the feeling faded when she heard Papa call for Cosette and Marius hid by the wall, Papa's gaze searched the street and Eponine made herself disappear into the shadows. He turned and went back inside. Marius was gone now, hurrying down the street, Eponine stared at the house, feeling the urge to go back inside grow. Would Papa accept her back? Would he turn her out on the street or even never allow her to leave the home again.

"Who's this pretty girl?" She jumped and saw a gang of men coming up behind her, she backed away keeping her gaze on them.

"Some bourgeois hussy?" The one said taking her arm. In the darkness she could recognize the face, long rat like, the reddish hair pale skin and great height, the nasally voice.

"Thénardier!" One man whispered clearly eying Eponine, the girls heart stopped, it was him, the man who sold her for a wad of francs all those years ago.

"What's your name girl?" He said gripping her arm tightly.

"You forgot me already? Well it has been nine years since you sent me and the lark away" Eponine told him, her father's eyes widened.

"Eponine?" He questioned She gave a swift nod. "Well Paraense it seems my child is back, how much would you think that man would pay to see her safe?" Eponine's blood ran cold, he would hurt her, she quickly looked to the house knowing Papa could not hold off these men.

"I'll scream, I mean it and alert them." She shouted, fighting his grip

"Open your mouth and you'll regret being born." Her father hissed in her ear , Eponine bent her head and sank her teeth into his hand, he yelped and clutched the bleeding hand, she opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream, sure enough she could hear movement in the home,

Valjean was in his study when the scream tore through the air, " Cosette?" He rushed into her room and found her by the window. " My dear I heard a scream and angry voices on the street." Cosette smiled calmly

"It was me Papa I was frightened of what they'd do they ran away when they heard my cry."

Valjean took a step back and muttered to himself. "This is a warning; the shadows of the past are creeping too near. It must be Javert he's found my cover at last." Valjean took Cosette's hand, " Hurry we must leave the shadows will not let us be, tomorrow Calais then to England."

" No Papa we cannot." Cosette yelled " What of Eponine, we cannot leave her." Valjean froze; it was his instinct to fly from danger. Would he be able to leave his child? He looked back to Cosette nearly in tears. Valjean remembered what he saw on the street today, she looked overjoyed to be with that man. He knew she was in a good place with him.

"Eponine made her decision Cosette we must make ours." With that he left his daughter to pack for his passage across the sea.

00000

The men took off and her father remained, the slap caught her by surprise and sent her into the ground, he grabbed her hair and a swift punch to the face sent her into the wall. He then ran off into the night. Eponine drew her legs to her wrapping her arms around them, Her face throbbed and she feared a bruise would form. Tears began to fall; she shook like a leaf in the strong autumn wind. She wanted to run into the home and have Papa hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, as he had done when she was a child. the door to her home opened and Cosette soon ran out, she slid two letters into the gates iron curls , and ran back in. Eponine rose and walked over to the gate, one letter was marked to her another to Marius, she took both and quickly left the property. She stood in the alley reading the letter,

_Eponine, _

_By the time you read this Papa and I will be on our way to England. I We heard a scream on the street and I told him someone was out there, I do not know what came over him Ponine but he has decided to leave for England so soon, we will be at our apartment until then please hurry to see us. please know that I will always love you, it is my burden to know that I shall never attend your wedding, or even meet this man. But I trust that he will be good and true to you. I pray every moment my dear Ponine that we will meet again. _

_Your Sister Cosette. _

Eponine felt tears run down her face. Cosette and Papa leaving for England to they would never see her again, then a slap of realization hit her face, Papa would have left without a second thought., how could he? Did he not love her anymore? She stashed the letters in her pocket and began her walk to Enjolras. She was nearing the building when the fickle Parisian summer set forth a rain storm but it didn't matter to her, at least the rain hid her tears.

00000000000000000000000

Eponine opened the door to the place she now called home, her hair was damp, having being caught in the rainstorm, Enjolras noticed her and quickly grabbed a towel and began to dry her. However he noticed that the rivets falling down her face were not from the rain.

"Ponine? What is wrong?" He gently wiped a tear, he noticed the side of her face was darkening. " What happened?"

"They are leaving, to England." She didn't answer the question of why her face was bruising she did not want to do so. She began to cry harder, realizing that in a day her father and sister would be gone. Enjolras took her into his arms holding her close her wet body dampened his shirt. " By the end of the week I could be alone." She cried and Enjolras just held her tighter, kissing her head he gently raised her head.

"I'm going to stay with you, until the day the angels take me." He told her she smiled a little,

"The angels could take you tomorrow." She whispered , Enjolras bit his lip

"Lets not think of tomorrow we have tonight, let us spend it together," With that he kissed her, the two embraced more passionately than ever before the fear that they would never have another night together drove them to the bedroom, it was there where they lost their purity

AN: I tried to put a little more Cosette in the story. Oh and yeah Eponine and Enjolras rocked the casaba, that's as close to smut as your getting form me. And doing the MXC part was hard do you know how confusing it is hearing the song in your head and writing something slightly different?


	12. Chapter 12

The morning sun shone through the window and hit Eponine In the eyes, she rolled over smiling as the memory of last night came flooding back. She saw Enjolras at the washstand, he wore trousers and boots but he hadn't put the white shirt on yet, his red waistcoat lay on the chair. He was washing his face, his blond curls wet and she knew had had washed them as well. She took her white nightgown from the hook and slid it on over her bare body, Approaching him tentatively she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his back. Enjolras stopped washing and smiled, taking her hands in his own he gently stroked them with his thumb,  
"Let me join you at the parade," She asked softly and even if she couldn't see his reaction she knew he didn't want to agree.  
"Alright but then I want you to run here and be safe." He turned and pulled her in close to he kissed her and Eponine allowed a smile to cross her face. " Now hurry up we need to get down there quickly". Enjolras said and Eponine began to dress.

000000000

They stood silently in the crowd watching Lamarques funeral procession come closer, the great black hearse was surrounded by armed guards. Eponine gazed up at Enjolras, he like a stoic marble statue, the sun lighting up his golden ringlets. When the procession reached them they sprung into action. They hijacked the hearse and climbed on top, Enjolras reached a hand down and helped her up, they rose with with the flags waving around them, singing their patriotic tune for all of Paris to hear. This was there moment a time for them to bring in the future, a future of the people. As they rode she felt the wind pull at her coiled hair, tugging strands from her bun. She felt a smile grow on her face as the people joined them overrunning the soldiers in the parade.

000000000

They ran to the tavern as piles of furniture began to rain down.  
"Get in the tavern!" Enjolras shouted to her and Eponine obeyed knowing he would soon send her away to safety. She watched the barricade rise, Enjolras climbed to the top with Marius beside him, he secured the flag to the barricades summit and stood weapons drawn ready to fight. "Now who can get information on the other side?" Enjolras asked his followers, an older man with a gruff expression came forward  
" I shall, I've fought their wars in my youth." He told them. Enjolras handed him a gun and they watched him leave. Eponine gazed at him, the back of her mind tingled, he sounded familiar, something about him made her think they met before. She shook her head, this was no time to think of that, it was time for war. She sat in the tavern watching the men huddle around the barricade. " I thought you were going home." She looked over and saw Granitare, the man wasn't nearly as inebriated as she had seen him before.

"And I thought you would stop drinking." She remarked, the man laughed and took out a bottle of wine. He poured her a glass and she took it gratefully.

"Do you think its going to work?" He asked her suddenly, Eponine swallowed and bit her cheek.

"I have faith with Enjolras, I know we will make an impact no matter what." She responed after a moment. She knew Grantire wasn't the truest follower but he nearly worshipped Enjolras. The drunkard took her hand,

"You better stay out of the line of fire or Enjolras will have all of our heads." She smiled slightly " I'll keep you safe for him." He told her. Eponine had never cared much for the man, maybe it was due to the fact he was often drunk, but she saw him now as more than a barfly.  
"Merci Granitre." She told him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Granitre watched her leave hoping he could stay true to his promise.

"He's back!" A man called seeing the spy walk toward them. They allowed him through the barricade.

"They will not attack tonight, they plan to starve you out before a fight." He told him

"Liar!" The urchin called. Eponine looked over to Gaveroche.

"Good Evening dear inspector,my friends you see this is Inspector Javert." Eponine watched the men restrain Javert, when realization struck her.

"Eponine, come quickly." Papa called and grabbed her hand, Cosette was being carried on his back, he lifted her up and carried her as well. "Valjean!" She could hear echoing through the alleys, " You cannot run from me Valjean, Javert will find you!"

Her eyes widened, this was him. The man who chased them like animals through Paris that Christmas Eve, the man who terrified Papa into hiding. This inspector, she had seen him the other day breaking up a fight, just for a moment, right before Papa and Cosette ran away. She saw the man bound and sitting in submission She stood and walked over to him.

"What do you want girl?" He asked gruffly

"You hunted me." She told him, the man was confused, " Christmas eve, 1821, you chased me and my father through Paris." Javert stared up at this girl,

"That man kidnapped you and the girl." He stood up a little, " That man is a convict!"

Eponine nearly gasped at what he said, her father abided by the law, he gave so much to the poor, he lived for her and Cosette. He couldn't be a convict " My father is not a criminal." She hissed, Javert just laughed.

"Your father," He spat out the words " Jean Valjean, thief, violent, never reported for parole, I've been after him for nearly 20 years. And now" He smiled " I have him." Eponine tried to take in what Javert was saying. Her father could never be a convict, but then it made sense. He never spoke of his past, he was secluded, he feared all uniformed men. He had lied to them for all these years why had he done so? Had he thought they would fear him if they knew? Her father was a man who pretty much disowned her, he would have fled the country without a second thought to her. But this man gave her so much love,she knew that she had to abide by one of her fathers principals. She had to forgive her father for the lies he told. Eponine realized then that he had not taken her away from Enjolras but allowed her to stay with him. He allowed her to be so happy,

"My father rescued my sister and I and raised us as his own, he lived for us and wanted nothing in return." She bent down right in his face. "I'm sorry for people like you." She stared him in the eyes. " You take one law so strongly you would break apart families just to achieve your ' Justice'" With that she stood and allowed the men of the barricade to deal with him.

Enjolras came up to her wanting to question what had just happened, but the sound of boots marching the cobblestone streets stopped him. He held her shoulder,  
"Stay here." She answered for him, Enjolras smiled before bending down for a kiss. He gently touched her face before running out to the barricade. The schoolboys soon withdrew their weapons,  
"Who's there?" One soldier called

"French Revolution" Enjolras answered

The soldiers aimed and fired and the revolution began.

AN: Eponine isn't taking any of Javerts shit! WARNING Next chapter contains major Feels.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING- HIGH AMOUNTS OF FEELINGS AHEAD.

The bullets flew smoke filled the air and the National Guard came up to the barricade. She saw the one gun, pointed at Marius. Cosette, her sister in love with this man. She sprinted to the top she could shove the gun away, save his life. Her hand grabbed the musket. The man fired to quickly,  
stumbling back fell to the ground. Her vision blurred with pain, pressing her hand to the wound she could hear Marius threatening to blow up the barricade. A flash of red, Enjolras.

He didn't see her at first, she was sitting on the ground, Marius was standing at the top, the guard backed off. But Eponine didn't move or even look up.

"Ponine what have you done?" He whispered squatting down, he moved her jacket and saw the wound. Blood seeped from her chest, her hand was bleeding profusely, it was mangled a hole through it showed the path of the bullet. She looked up to him with a small smile, "No, god no" He whispered " She fell over into his arms. "Joly!" He yelled and the man was soon by his side.

"We must take her into the tavern." He told him, Enjolras scooped her up and began to lift her when she cried out in pain. He set her down the look on Joly's face told him the worst.

"Please just keep me close." She whispered to him. Enjolras sat on the pavement and let her lie in his arms.

"We've got to get you to get help." He said voice breaking, Eponine just shook her head, lifting a hand she held a side of his face in it, her hand was sticky with blood. He could feel tears run down his face, she gently wiped them away.

"Do not cry, I don't want to see it." She told him, " Promise me you won't give up."

"You're what I fight for." He told her, gently stroking her dark hair. She smiled at him,

"Don't let my Papa scold me." She begged Enjolras nodded " Make sure Marius and Cosette marry." Enjolras glanced over to the man who stood scared by the stairs.

"How can you leave me now?" Enjolras asked he knew he was crying again.

"I'll never leave you. We'll be together in time." She told him. He knew that she was getting weaker, She gazed up, as a light rain fell down. She smiled at him " The rain will make the flowers grow." She told him He knew of her love for flowers. " The gardens will be beautiful. " She mumbled, " I wanted to marry in them." She told him. Enjolras knew she was losing her sense of reality, that she had a few moments left with him on this earth. He pulled her closer, she rested her head in the crook of his arm. "We will, when do you want to get married?" He asked, her eyes became dreamy,

"At the end of summer, when we've won." She mumbled her voice was weak. "Papa will come, he will forgive us, he'll be so happy, and Marius and Cosette will marry, we'll all raise our families together." She smiled at the dreams of a wedding never to come.

" I'll love you forever." He told her looking into her dark eyes, Eponine's eyes fluttered a little

"Not as long as I'll love you." She told him her eyes closed more a small smile grew on her face. Enjolras placed a kiss on her lips, but she gave no response, when he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, no breath escaped it.

"No, no Eponine." He shook her slightly, his breath hitched " You've got to get up," But he knew that she was gone. He held her closer, not willing to believe she had left this world.

"Enjolras." Courfeyrac started, he placed a hand on the leaders shoulder, The men of the barricade looked at their fallen leader. Each man let tears fall, Eponine had been the Patria they fought for, and now she was cut down. They gazed down on Enjolras, the stoic leader broken. Enjolras let the grief spill over and let out a wail.

Across the barricades the guard could hear a wail of pure agony. A sound of someone who had lost everything. They looked around at each other, one young soldier could briefly remember a figure, a women. But it had been so dark, so heated and fast. He just took a swig of wine trying to push the memory aside.

The rain stopped and Enjolras still sat with Eponine, his grip finally lessened and Joly took the limp body away.

" She will not have died in vain, we fight in her name!" Combfreere shouted, feeling the angry boil over him. The students joined together in their suffering, no one noticed Gaveroche sitting in a crate, tears fell down his dirty face. She never knew, that she was his sister. He found out not long ago, the wealthy pretty girl who treated him kindly and gave him a new coat when his wore through, that came to meetings was his own blood. He was going to tell her, but now she would never know.

Granitere gazed at the men bringing in Eponine's body. They wrapped her in sheets before laying one over her. They left without speaking to him.

"Mademoiselle, this is my fault." He muttered, " I failed on my vow." He knelt by her draped body. "Please forgive me Eponine, I'm sorry." Tears fell from his eyes, through the months he knew Eponine she had a major impact on the boys of the barricade. Granitere had watched her transform Enjolras from a cold leader to a man in love, she gave them something to believe in. And she was gone. He left her and went to the stock of wine. he took a bottle and downed it quickly, and another, another still. As the darkness of a drunken stupor closed in on him he gave one last prayer for Eponine to forgive him.

Enjolras stood away from them, in his own grief. His love was gone, what did he have to go on for? Was this revolution possible, how many more would he lose before it was achieved. He sank to the ground, covering his face with his hands, his body shook with sobs. He could hear her, see the smile she wore for him. The determined look in her dark eyes. She was the only one he ever loved and now she was one with the angels. He had thought he would fall in this fight, but it was her. Enjolras sucked in his breath, he knew that he must not grieve now, the lives of his brothers depend to his leadership. He had to be the leader until the fight was over. Than he could let himself fall. He stood and walked back to his men, they looked to him for guidance. He gave a curt nod but they could see in his eyes that he was broken.

AN: I'm currently baking an I'm sorry for the emotional damage I caused cake. You all shall receive a slice.


	14. Chapter 14

A knock on the door broke Jean Valjean from his thoughts, he opened it to see a small poor boy, he handed him a letter. " From the barricades." He told him

"The barricades?" Valjean mumbled, he heard the boy clear his throat and held out a grubby hand. Valjean pressed a few sous into it. The boy grinned and set off. " Child!" Valjean called and the urchin stopped. " Stay away from their." He told him, the boy ran down the stairs. not paying attention the the words. Valjean read the letter, a love letter, for his Cosette. He sat down in his chair. First Eponine, now Cosette? Would God not stop until his children were torn away? He knew that Eponine's love would be their as well as Cosette's, He needed to save them, and bring them back to his children. Because even if he would lose them, their joy they showed from these boys was something he could never give. He took his coat and headed out, he needed to give Eponine his blessing, let her know he still loved her. And keeping her love safe would do just this.

00000000

He rounded the barricades in the stolen uniform,  
"Don't shoot I'm a volunteer." He said and the boys allowed him through, soon guns were pointed at him.

" You see that prisoner he was a volunteer as well." Valjean looked up eyes widening when he saw his relentless hunter tied up and bleeding, a noose wrapped around his neck.

"Wait, I know him." The little urchin's word made the men drop their weapons. He could see the boy who belonged to Eponine off to himself barely noticing his arrival. He looked up quickly to the roof tops and saw a movement of red and blue, he grabbed the gun and fired killing the sniper. The blond man came forward, not looking him in the eyes.

Enjolras couldn't believe it, her father came, how could he now tell him his child was dead. He simply handed him a gun,  
"You can deal with the prisoner." He told him, remembering what Eponine had said to Javert. Her father took the gun and Javert out back. Enjolras watched them go, he would have to tell him, tell him he killed his daughter.

0000

Valjean quickly cut Javert's ties, " You've done your duty, nothing more, now leave me in peace." Javert began to walk away. The man did not know yet of the girls death. He could take him in now, but he didn't he would lose everything soon enough.

00000

When Valjean returned Enjolras took him aside,

"Where is my daughter?" Valjean asked, Enjolras's face fell, and Valjean felt his blood freeze. The boy took him into the tavern. there was a form on the floor, something under a sheet. He stopped and just looked down on the body. The boy removed the sheet, she lay their. Shrouded in sheets. Valjean fell to his knees, all strength taken from him. " Eponine." He whispered. She lay, still and pale, her body damp, her hair clung to her forehead in tendrils. Shuffling forward he placed a hand on her marble cheek. She was still warm, not yet cold and stiff with death. Death " My child," He cried, and broke down. He cradled her the way he did when she had nightmares as a child. " Don't you know I'm supposed to die first?" He gently stroked her hair. He gazed down on her, the body of a girl who's life was taken to early. Valjean kissed her forehead, his tears falling onto her pale face. " I'm so sorry, I wasn't here to protect you." He cried. She had died thinking he did not love her anymore, that he disowned her as a daughter, all because he was too selfish of a father to let her move on in her life.

Enjolras watched him from the other side of the tavern. He had never seen a grown man cry, and today he watched a father mourn the death of his daughter. The man planted a final kiss on her head and lay her back down. " Sleep now Ponine, Papa shall join you in time." Valjean stood facing Enjolras. The boy looked back at him, anger replaced pain" You caused this." Valjean hissed.

" You want to kill me don't you." He said walking towards Valjean. He took his gun from his belt, " Do it shoot my brains out in front of her." He shoved the gun into Valjeans hand. " Just do it." Valjean thought for a second, that he could take this boys life for the one his cause took, the life of Eponine. But he stopped, he would break everything he stood for, his vengeance would just kill one more tonight.

"If I killed you she would never forgive me, " Valjean set the gun on the table. He looked Enjolras in the eyes, he could see the pain, total loss and grief in the young mans blue eyes rimmed with red. "She loved you." Valjean stated, Enjolras looked to his feet before returning the gaze.

"I was to marry her." He told him, voice cracking from pain. Enjolras turned away, his body that had sagged with the pain he felt grew stiff. His anguished face stern and stoic. "I cannot grieve while other men's life count on me." He told Valjean. The older man nodded. " If you can do one thing for her, make sure Marius lives." He gestured to Marius outside. Valjean looked at the boy Cosette was in love with. " She saved his life." Enjolras said, and Valjean realized that Eponine had given her life for Marius's. " She wanted them to marry, to be happy." Valjean nodded in agreement. He had lost his daughter today, and he knew he had to keep this boy safe to allow Eponine to be in peace. Her sisters happiness meant so much to her. Valjean realized then that he would need to tell Cosette of Eponine. He leaned against the table, gripping the edges so tight that his knuckles turned white. Valjean looked over to Enjolras, " She's what we fight for, she'll never be forgotten." The leader told him, before leaving him. Valjean stood in the tavern. He let the tears dry on his worn face, He looked out at the stars above him, a smile grew on his face, he knew Eponine was above them, giving them guidance.

They visited the graves of unknown paupers often. Eponine and Cosette would place flowers on the graves and give prayers to them. "I don't want people to be sad when I die." Eponine told him one day, on the way back from the cemetery.  
"Why's that?" He asked her,  
"Cause then I'd feel bad for making them sad, I want people to be happy to have known and loved me." She stated firmly. Valjean wrapped his arm around her.  
" Well Ponine you won't have to worry about that for a very long time."

AN: Again: Sorry for this.


	15. Chapter 15

Jean Valjean sat down on the ground. He saw the few men that would take Eponine through the streets to a morgue. She would be buried soon, the men had given him a small sack filled with various amounts of money. Valjean felt as if he had aged thirty years in the hour that had past since he had found out of her death. He gazed over to Marius who was in his own misery not knowing if he would live to see Cosette. Enjolras was awake sitting alone,not wanting anybody near him. He could tell this boy was pushing all his suffering down Valjean also knew that if anyone was to fall this boy would be the one to take death gladly. Valjean wished he could save him, but this boy would want to die for his cause and to reunite with Eponine. Valjean never told him that he had seen them often in Paris, he would try to follow the young lovers in hope of gathering enough courage to say hello. That this boy could have become his son if he had accepted him before. If he had allowed them to court Eponine could still be alive at home safe with Cosette. He sighed and looked to the heavens to give him guidance. He prayed to his savior that Marius would live, so Cosette could have some happiness, He needed to bring him home, for her sake. The night wore on and Valjean felt sleep tug at him he gave into the darkness.

She was sitting on the top of the wall, she wore a wreath of flowers atop her head, her dark hair was curled and hung down from the back of her head.  
"Eponine what are you doing up there?" He called up at her. The girl smiled and stood up balancing on the ledge. "You'll hurt yourself come down." He told her worried she would fall and get killed.  
"I'm fine Papa I'm the Empress and must stay on my balcony." She told him. Valjean reached up and held her hand. She walked along the wall, holding her arms out for balance.  
"Well my empress I'm afraid I must overthrow you. "With that he gave a firm pull and she toppled into his arms, Eponine laughed and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

Eponine was sitting on the hard bench in the entry. Madame Labbe was still fuming at the girl, Valjean had been told his child had yanked Genevive Winnerger's hair when the girl had teased his daughters.

"She has no manners Monsieur Flachlevant! I hope that you can correct her behavior."

"Forgive me Madame but have you talked to the other girl?" Valjean questioned, Madame Labbe arched an eyebrow at him.

"No she was very shaken up, it was clear your child was at fault."

"They are both at fault Madame, it would be best if she was reprimanded as well." Valjean left the office and went to the silent Eponine.

Valjean knelt down in front of the accused child. " Now Eponine you must remember using violence is not a way to earn respect, she may have angered you and been mean but you never use your fist. "

"But Papa I did not use a fist." She answered coyly. Valjean felt the corners of his lips turn up into a smile.

"Your witt will be the end of me Eponine." He took her hand and led her out of the school.

Eponine was crying, Cosette let go of his hand and he went over to the girl. It was in the early hours of the morning and Cosette had woken him from sleep, " Eponine what is the matter?" He lifted her into his arms, she clung to his sleep shirt.

"He's gonna come back and hurt me, he's gonna sell me to the brothel like Azelma!" She cried and shook with fear. Valjean held her tightly,

"Eponine let me promise you something, I will never allow him to come and take you." He gently wiped tears away from her face. "I'm your Papa now and I shall always be. I will protect you forever." He held her until her cries stopped, lying her down on the bed he lay next to her and motioned for Cosette to join them. The girls cuddled close to him and he stayed awake until they slept.

0000

The next day dawned bright and clear. Valjean watched the men try to salvage the remaining gun powder that had been able to be undamaged from the rain.

"Were the only barricade left." Enjolras told them all,

"What do you mean?" Marius asked

"Were the only one's left, we live in a world where people still live in fear." He addressed the men of the barricade. "Let us not waste any lives today." He stopped thinking of the life already wasted in his name. " But all who wish to leave do so now." The men exchanged looks but all remained, ready to fight to the death. Enjolras nodded at them, feeling a small twisted sense of pride that his friends would remain. " The bodies have ammunition we need a way to get it." Marius told him looking at the guards bodies laying in the street. The men began to plan a way to retrieve the ammunition, not noticing the small boy slip out of the barricade.

"Gaveroche!" Courfeyrac called the man was restrained by others, Valjean watched the boy taunt the soldiers, a bullet was fired, missing the boy and hitting the barricade. The boy just smiled and went on taunting the men with a silly song. Courfeyrac was now running to the side of the barricade, another bullet fired, hitting the child in the boy grunted in pain but continued to taunt. " We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give!" A scream from the student, another fire the childs song cut boy fell back, his life taken from him. Courfeyrac screamed in pain and ran out collecting the limp child. Valjean watched in horror, the man wailed for the loss of this child. This poor boy who was so young, so innocent killed by men who had no soul to see him as a child. Enjolras looked on, guilt rising. This revolution he planned had failed, it had cost the lives of innocent people. Eponine, Gaveroche. Both killed due to his teachings. He knew then that he was in over his head, this was a fight he could not win. But he would not back down, he promised Eponine he would win and while he could not do that he wouldn't give up. The fight they began today wouldn't be forgotten, they would all live on somehow, they fought for Patria fo Eponine. From the other side of the barricade an officer called out to them.

"The people of Paris have not come to fight, you have no chance t all why throw your lives away?" Enjolras turned to his men knowing they would follow him to the end

"Let us die facing our foes make them bleed while we can!.

"Make them pay through the nose!" Combeferre echoed

"Make them pay for every man!" Courfeyrac cried, still kneeling over Gaveroche's body.

"Let others rise and take our place until the whole earth is free!"He yelled taking his gun. he aimed it at the guard hoping one of those men he hit with his bullets was the one who shot Eponine. The men watched the National Guard approach, ready to fight to the death.

"Fire! Kill them all!" The leading officer shouted

Cannons fired, smoke filled the air. Behind the barricade shrapnel flew from the falling structure. Bahorel, Prouvaire and Feuilly fell early. Enjolras screamed for the men to retreat to the tavern. Men banged on doors for the people who helped them to save them. But windows locked and they stayed silent., the people who were too terrified by the war going on outside their home to allow them inside. Enjolras saw a window close, the people did not come when they called or even screamed. Inside the tavern they smashed bottles and furniture. hoping to get rid of everything so the guard would not have it.

"Marius!" Enjolras yelled to the man. The boy was shot and fell to the ground. Valjean cast one look to Enjolras before running out to save the boy. He left the barricade hearing the sounds of the schoolboys deaths ringing through the streets.

Back on the upper floor the tavern Enjolras stood with Joly, Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac, Granitere was nowhere to be found. They stayed silent knowing the guard had entered the tavern. A sudden round of fire through the floor sent everyone but Enjolras to the next world. Enjolras backed up as the guard approached. It was over, he had lost., this was his death. But he did not fear it he would be with her soon. A creak broke the silence and Granitere appeared at the door awoken from his drunken stupor. The man marched over and took his place next to Enjolras. The pair shared a smile, Granatiere was happy to finally gain Enjolras's approval. Enjolras raised the now ragged flag in symbol of his revolution. The guard fired, eight bullets hit Enjolras and while Granatiere fell down to the floor the leader stumbled back pushed by the force of the bullets. He fell out the window, but he got caught on the ledge, he remained their hanging upside down, still holding his flag which hung in his hand like a stream of blood.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Across the city in the twilight of the evening Javert paced the railing of the bridge. Today was forever one of failed revolution, all those men laid out in the alley. He hadn't thought much of it they brought it on themselves but when he found the body of that little urchin everything changed. He knew of the boy, had seen him often the child couldn't have been past twelve. A child of the streets, a child with a life shockingly similar to his past. He was a gutter rat, he was like that boy. He had given his medal to the child, pinned it to the dirty coat he wore, the award given to him by Napoleon the highest honor now lay on the body of a child. but today he had the moment he waited for for nearly 20 years. Jean Valjean was inches away from him yet he let the old convict slip away with that revolutionary boy on his back. Jean Valjean the man who could have killed him released him pleading for the inspector to leave him in peace, he had allowed it. A dirty low life would have shot him today and Valjean had not. This man had changed, how could he now live in debt of the former thief?

Javert leaned over staring at the torrent of the river. A sudden realization came to officer, what sort of man was he, had he been wrong for years? The law he followed so closely could be different. He was always a man who believed in only right and wrong, Valjean had done wrong, how could he be a good man? Could his government be the one at fault? He had seen Valjeans child shot down by a soldier trying to protect one man. She was still just a girl. The women who nearly spat in his face declaring Valjean was noble, forgiving him of his past in an instant. He had watched her lover wail in agony, seen that little urchin sob alone. His government had killed both of them in some part he was responsible for the deaths. Inspector Javert was doubting everything he believed in, he had never done this before. It was all due to that man Jean Valjean. Javert looked up to the heavens hoping the stars would give him guidance as they had for years. But they offered nothing, they were black and cold. This was a world he could not live in anymore, a world he did not know. Valjean would never know that by giving him life this day he had killed him anyway.

Javert let himself fall over, falling as the angels fell from heaven to earth, he was lost to the waters.

AN-Jeez that was intense, thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves it really makes my day. Only a few chapters left the this story is done. And by the way tomorrow is my 18th birthday and your reviews will be awesome presents, I also plan to tweet Samantha Barks and hopefully she'll respond!


	16. Chapter 16

June 1832

Cosette had barely spoken for the past week. She felt too much sorrow to utter a word. Papa had brought Marius home from the barricade but the joy she felt from her loves return was ended when Papa told her of Eponine. Her sister was killed in that silly fight. She gave her life for a cause that failed. She did not sob and scream when the news was broken but remained numb and cold. It was days later when she let out a scream, she fell to the ground pulling at her golden locks, loss at last breaking her to bits. She writhed on the ground as sobs and screams filled the home. Valjean had rushed in, seeing his daughter in sorrow and agony mourning the loss of Eponine. He allowed to to continue, sitting on the bed. When her cries stopped she stood up and fell into his arms. He rocked her, her cries now silent.

Eponine had been buried quickly in a small cemetery. Her grave marked by a pristine white marble slab, Cosette put new flowers down everyday. lilies, lavender, roses, carnations, whatever she could get. She never wanted a dead bloom to mahr her sisters resting place. Cosette would sit on the grass by her sisters grave, telling her of her day just as she had when Eponine lived. But none of this would feel right, Eponine was not their to respond.

Cosette would lie in bed staring at her empty space a space that she would never fill again. How long before she forgot her smell? Her voice? Cosette could hear her sometimes, her sister stayed in the home like an afterglow left by still glowing embers. She thought sometimes Eponine's voice echoed through the rooms, she could smell her in the sheets of the bed. Papa wasn't himself either, Eponine's death had aged him a great deal. The man would try to comfort Cosette but his attempts were futile, he could barely keep himself from breaking down everyday. The man would spend the days alone in his own grief. Cosette would sit in the garden tending the flowers Eponine loved so much, knowing her sister could live on through the blooms, a lovely rose. Thats what Papa had called her. But just like the rose would wither in the winter her sister had done the same. Cosette would let herself live in the memories of her sister, they were all she had.

_The garden was in full bloom as Eponine chased after Cosette, the blonde turned laughing knowing she was no match for Eponine's speed. The dark eyed child grabbed her sister and they tumbled to the ground in laughter not caring if grass stains would cover their pristine dresses. They looked up and saw Papa coming from the house, the elderly man gave a weak smile to the children before scooping both of them up ther cries of delight filled the garden and each daughter wondered how they could be so happy. _

She would also remember the first time Eponine fell from her pedestal her parents put her on, Cosette had barely known the love of a parent and had envied Eponine for years. Now she pitied Eponine because it somehow seemed worse to wonder why your parents stopped loving you. She remembered when Eponine's father first struck her.

_the heavy slap cracked like lightning through the inn and Cosette could nearly feel it on her own face, Eponine sat on the ground in shock, her father growled again for her to mop the floor, Eponine picked up the bucket and mop and silently did the task, Later that night Cosette had found the girl, stripped of her pretty dresses and her sweet face bearing a large bruise from her father the girl was startling similar to her, Eponine was crying it had only been a few days since Alzelma was sent away, the child had never felt so alone. She looked up and saw Cosette standing by her. _

"_What do you want!" The girl spat, tears streaming down her face, Cosette gave her a damp rag,_  
"_If you put this on your face it won't hurt so much." Eponine gave her a strange look but took the cloth. _

_From that day on the pair protected each other, they shared the work and would tend to each other when a beating came, Cosette knew that Eponine still held on hope that her father would change and love her again even when his drunken fists pummeled her thin frame. But she also knew that Cosette would be their to hold her and keep her safe when the innkeeper fell asleep. _

"_I'll be your sister Ponine." The emaciated blonde whispered one night, Eponine smiled at this, she had lost one dear sister and Cosette would never replace that but she would e another sister to her. _

one night a few weeks after Eponine's death she lay down one night letting herself get lost in the world of dreams.

_She was alone, in the woods, terrified to go to the well. Snow crunched and behind her Eponine appeared. _

"_Eponine please don't leave!" She clung to the girl fearful to be by herself in a world where shadows leaped out and terrified. Eponine smiled slightly, the girl took her chapped hands in her own. _

"_I'll always be with you Cosette no matter how far we are apart." Eponine turned to leave but Cosette grabbed her arm fearful. But the girl in front of her no longer was ragged and dirty. She glowed a golden color, her face was no longer sunken and dirty " I'll never be far Cosette." Eponine whispered. Then she faded away. _

A few men had brought Eponine's few possessions she brought with her to Enjolras's home back. The boy she loved so had perished with his followers. According to the people he was the last living man, he was executed by the guard, the soldiers let his body hang from a window for three days a warning to all who dared to challenge the government. Cosette took her sisters nightgown, dresses and other textiles. She cut them up and sewed them together in a small blanket. She would sleep with them at night holding her sisters possessions close. Cosette would try not to stay in the home, she spent most of her time with the recovering Marius, putting all of her energy into making sure her beloved was well. Papa supported them to her surprise, she knew he wished he had done the same to Enjolras maybe then Eponine would have stayed away from the barricade and Enjolras would have run from the suicide of the fight. Marius was hurting as well,his guilt for living while everyone else had died gnawed at him everyday He would wander in a fog asking God why he had been saved while everyone else had not. He didn't tell Cosette of Eponine's sacrifice, all his love knew was that Eponine was struck down by a stray bullet, not taking one for him. Cosette wouldn't be able to cope with that guilt. . But the couples hurt had bonded them together, the suffering from loss, Marius lost all his friends and Cosette her only one. But they lived for each other now they were all each other had.

But on the wedding day Cosette wasn't as joyas as she should have been. She had imagined Eponine at her side in some lovely gown with Enjolras on her arm. But their was no Eponine or even Papa. Marius had told her that he had left on some long journey. But Papa would never leave her not now not ever. She stared out the window hoping that Papa would show up somehow. A gentle tap on her shoulder let her know Marius was here. Her husband lifted up her chin with a finger and kissed her. Cosette pushed her pain away, for today they could pretend nothing was wrong, that they did not hurt. This was a day just for the love they shared. The couple danced in a crowd of admiring people.

Cosette was speaking to the new women she would become friends with them, but not one could hold a candle to Eponine, she would never know love and friendship like that again, yes they were the high society women she longed to be friends with for years but it wasn't the same. Marius suddenly came up and grabbed her arm.

"Come Cosette we must leave at once!" He told her, " I know where your father is." Cosette's heart leaped and she quickly followed Marius to the carriage.

00000

Jean Valjean sat in the convent, the silver candlesticks were back where they belonged. He was in the house of the Lord, the one who had saved him from his life of crime and gave him two reasons to go on. Muttering prayers he waited for death to take him. Death would be the best thing, if he was dead he could no longer have a chance to become a thief again. He knew Cosette was marrying Marius today, her life was moving on from him as she began another chapter. He was alone, as he had been for so much of his life. At least now no one was in danger from his past. Cosette was safe and happy. And he would join Eponine in heaven soon.

"Alone I wait in shadows, " He mumbled, drawing his dressing gown around him as cold seeped into his old body. " God on high hear my prayer, take me now, bring me home." He offered his plea to his Lord.

"Monsieur , I bless your name M'sieur, lay down your burden You raised my child in love And you will be with god." He heard the voice of the long departed Fantine, kind soft and so calming. He blinked and he could see Fantine, she was no longer the virus ridden wretch of a women he found dying on the street but a glowing angelic form.

" I am ready Fantine." He mumbled He felt calm, ready to die and be at peace. He let tears fall " Cosette has been the best of me." Suddenly the door burst open and Cosette and Marius rushed in.

"Papa are you alright?" She questioned " I do not understand they've said you've gone away why have you left me on this day?" The girl a beautiful blushing bride fell to his feet and took his hands she had began to cry.

Valjean stroked her gloved hand with a calloused thumb, " Cosette my child am I forgiven now, thank God I've lived to see this day."

"You see Cosette it was your father who saved me, took me from the barricade and carried me like a babe." Marius looked up at him his eyes glowing in admiration. " You are a saint Monsieur!" The boy exclaimed.

"And now you are here, and I can die in peace."

Cosette shook her head, " No Papa it's too soon you cannot leave me now!"

Valjean reached into a pocket and with shaking hands set a letter in his child's hands.

"On this page I write my last confession, read it when I at last am sleeping, its a story of a man who turned from hating and learned to love when you were in his keeping." He gently tapped her nose with a wrinkled finger Cosette smiled and took her father's hands.

"But Papa you will live, you cannot leave me now!"' She cried out not wanting to lose her father so soon after her sister had died. Valjean chuckled slightly, it would have been Eponine to forbid such an act, he could see a little bit of her sisters soul on Cosette.

" Yes Cosette forbid me to die, for you Cosette I shall try." The man told her. Valjean saw Fantine again the women offered a hand.

" Come with me where chains will never bind you all your grief at last, at last behind you." She opened her arms gazing to God "Lord in Heaven Look down on him in mercy."

"Forgive me all my tressapasses and deliever me to your glory." Valjean mumbled, he could feel death coming for him he just wished he could have Cosette a little longer beside him.

"Papa its time to go." He heard it a melodic soft voice, the voice of Eponine. He looked up and saw her. She showed no injury, no scorn or pain. The child gently took his hand in hers, she had forgiven him and now his daughter was his angel and she would take him to salvation. Valjean knew then it was his time to leave this world. He followed Eponine to the door, he couldn't hear Cosette's sobs or see his lifeless body. Valjean stopped at the doorway and took Eponine's face in his worn hands. The girl just smiled at him and held him close. Eponine stepped back and turned to Fantine, the two sang out together the words the kindly bishop had spoken years ago.

"And remember the truth that once was spoken. To love another person is to see the face of God!" She took his hand again and lead him out of the room, they crossed the courtyard, Valjean could see the next building light with candles, the windows glowed and he could swear he heard singing. The bishop who had turned his life around so long ago waited for him. Valjean was enveloped in the glow and everything faded.

When his vision returned he saw he stood on a barricade, but this one was standing high above the people of Paris. The people who occupied it were all of those who had perished in the fall of the revolution. The poor, the slaughtered and wretched ones all risen up above the wrath of a world they were too good for. Valjean could see a young fair haired dark eyed girl with a chipped tooth gazing down at Eponine as she stood by him holding his hand still, but Valjean saw that boy who had perished, the man who held his child's heart was standing not far off. Eponine hesitated unsure of what to do.

Valjean guided her over to him and pressed her hand into Enjolras's. He wrapped his own hands over theirs and gave them a squeeze. This was his blessing at last. Eponine's face light up, the girl let go and gave a light kiss to his cheek. Enjolras gave him a thankful smile before taking Eponine's hand again. Valjean watched them climb up the barricade to their salvation. All around him the students sang their song, but the words were different. They no longer had a fight, they would reign forever in the garden of the lord. No longer slaves they marched to the light. Valjean realized then that he had not failed as a father. Below him Cosette was going to have a happy life, her pain would lessen and she would have a family of her own and live a life she wanted. Eponine too was happy, she had her love with her again and best of all her fathers blessing to go on.

Yes Valjean had succeeded as a father, his children were content and he could at last be at peace. He felt no more pain, guilt or burdens. Valjean moved on marching to the light. The students still sang and Valjean joined in the song.

_Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Lost in the valley of the night_  
_It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light_  
_For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies_  
_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise._  
_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord_  
_They will walk behind the plough shed, the will put away the sword._  
_The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward_

_Will you join in our crusade? _  
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_  
_Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_  
_Do you hear the people sing? _  
_Say do you hear the distant drums_  
_It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes_  
_Will you join in our crusade?_  
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_  
_Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_  
_Do you hear the people sing? _  
_Say do you hear the distant drums?_  
_It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_

_Tomorrow Comes!_

AN: Oh sweet bb Buddah! I'm finished, I've hesitated the past few days not wanting to end but here we go. Thank you all so so so so much for everything you've done. You make me all so proud and happy. I'm not sure if I'm making anymore Les Mis fics though I have an idea for a one shot. I'll miss filling the days with some E/E goodness, (though I'm syarting to ship Courfeyac/Eponine) mostly modern AU because Fra Fee-Sam Barks is just freaking adorable. Anywho thank you again!- MidnightWren.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for this, I just want to tell you lovely people about my new Fic La Resistance its a ww2 au with some Enjolras/Eponine! Please check it out I hope I can do a good job on it.


End file.
